Infinity
by Reienzberg
Summary: School life-story. Yuka Yanagi, new freshman of Teikou meet GOM, heck, she meet the king himself. And why is the king seems to pay attention to her, when you know how our king is? Everyone has their own little secrets, what is GOM"s? Yuka's? Even Akashi's? A little mystery in every chapter. Character development, Seijuro x OC definitely ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone ! ^.^ Welcome to my first multi-chapter ever xD and I am writing KurokonoBasuke fanfic because of the handsome bishies *u* and I've decided to write the first story dedicated to my favourite character in the anime/manga :D yep it's our absolute king, Seijuro Akashiiii ! MAHAHAHAHAHA I always have something for those mysterious, full-of-authority characters ! *got facepalmed* Because this is my first multi-chapter, I do gladly accept any kind of reviews and opinions from you guys. And I set this to Teikou Arc. I Seijuro x OC ! Probably GOM x OC as well. Mixed genres actualy, just see where my imagination will lead me. Enjoy :D _

_Disclaimer : I don't own any kind of characters in KurokonoBas, except my OC._

* * *

**~*Infinity*~**

**Chapter 1 : First Meeting**

It is the beginning of spring. I could hear the birds chirping in the morning, the trees has come lively again, signed with green fresh leaves flown together with the cool spring breeze.

The cherry blossom bloom beautifully. Its pink petals are very picturesque, mesmerizing everyone who sees it.

Their flower petals fall one by one with steps and flowing with the wind. My waist-long dirty blonde dances gracefully with the wind.

I don't want to brag this but it seems my grey eyes caught a few people steal a glimpse of me.

I am not the type that gets friendly quickly with strangers ;I have friends, but not much. Too many friends makes let you look at their quantities after all not their qualities.

Since I always keep a stoic face when I'm not doing anything, people think I'm too intimidating, plus my gaze is usually sharp as my friends say about me.

My hair is waist length with very straight and soft texture. My eyes are quite big, but since it is grey-coloured, it tends to be smaller. My friends say I have a mature charm, and I can only get along with people when I know them and accept them for who they are. I am 162 cm tall with 49 kilograms weight.

Oh hey enough of the introductions!

Schools have started with the first term, all the students have prepared a fresh new way for their school life. Seniors are making big plans for their lives and trying their best to enjoy every second of their last school life. Sophomores are thinking how to maximize their potentials for clubs and preparing themselves for hard lessons and such. Juniors are excited to look forward to a new school life with new friends, new journeys, and new clubs. Youth is exactly the thing we need to experience fully so we won't feel any regrets in our old days.

Or so they say...

Which is not me... at all.

Whenever it is spring, summer, autumn, winter, or even the end of the world. What is youth anyway ? What is the thing we should carry out every day? And why all girls can't stop giggling looking at the male's seniors and why do all boys make this stupid smile every time they see a cute girl pass by?

I can't understand those kind of things. Especially the supernatural things that reacted by a chemical hormone in our body. That's what I read in Wikiclopedia. Yeah, you guess it right. Love. The four letters use excessively and dramatically by teens. Mainly addressed to attractive looking guys and girls.

This is Teikou Junior High School. One of the most prestigious private school in Tokyo. Mom decided to enroll me here because of the status our family holds. My name is Yuka Yanagi. And my family has been in the political rings for years, so we have an important rank in the society's eyes. Not to mention, my father, Ryuuhei Yanagi is the current governor of Tokyo. Gladly, his family record is not made public unlike the other politician so I still have some freedom in my life. I started my freshman year here and there are already lots of students trying to grab some of us to join their clubs.

"Hey over there, wanna join the volleyball club?"

" Come here and let's break a youthful sweat with some rhythms and moves! Join us in the dance club !"

"Have you tried contacting aliens? To know the superficial things around you? Come and let's take a look together at the mystic club! "

I make my way passing all of them, some even tried to grab my arms and put their pamphlets in front of my eyes. Talk about desperate. But then, something catches my eyes.

It is a table on the corner which got a lot of male students making three rows lining up. Because it is such a sight to me, I decide to take a look as well.

What I see surprises me, a blonde young man is busily piling up papers that looks like registration forms, a tanned blue hair young man is sitting on the left side is talking to the boy who is filling the registration papers, a purple hair and tall one who is sitting in the centre is munching pocky sticks while waiting for the boy to finish the paper, a light blue hair and very feminine one who is sitting on the right side is talking to the green haired one who is pouring some green tea for the boys while holding a cat statue with his left hand. From what I see, this is a club registration table. But unlike other clubs, this one already has their students registering themselves in. And not just one, but they make three rows of it. Then I suddenly remember that there is a club Teikou Junior High specialize in. The basketball club which is very popular and so hard to be accepted because of their strong election for their regulars. But who knows it could be THIS popular. Talking about popular, there are some girls grouping while eyeing the five men I saw. Creepy, that's what I thought.

I start to walk again from there because I need to see which class I get this year. When out of the blue, the wind blows so hard until my hair tie got loosen and flown with the wind. I reach my hand to hold it but my body ends up falling to the ground.

"Ahh, I will fall," I thought while closing my eyes. Then a grip of arms hold me close and red streaks of hairs fall into my gaze with the same rhythm the sakura petals fall.

Gold and red eyes met my grey eyes. The heterochromatic eyes that are full of pride and authority which will make the other eye feel powerless and low. But what I see is true beauty inside them.

It never occurs to me I will be looking into someone's eyes for so long until a voice slaps me from my dream.

"Be careful, young miss," he said while putting me on the ground until my feet reach it.

Before I could say anything, he walks to the opposite direction of mine and leaving me in a blank face, still shocked at what I've experienced.

And who knows that the sakura tree beside me finally drops its last petals to the ground?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N : Oh well so much for the first chapter of the story :') See you guys later ! RnR please ;)

Thanks to Honou no Megami-sama for being my beta reader for this chapter 3

_"What you see in the first chapter doesn't determine the next chapter" _

_"And what you think might happen, might or might not happen"_

_"The only way to find is to pursue it"_

_Hello and goodbye for this :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again everyone ! :D This new chapter is faster to be published than what I've anticipated. Seeing my new fanfiction got followers and even review made me so happy when I woke up :') I love you guys so much, it is so meaningful for mee xD ! And I'm trying to make the chapters longer just like the reviewer has requested~ Okay, on to round two *u* Enjoy! :D By the way, I use first name last name term, like Seijuro Akashi, Ryouta Kise._

_Disclaimer for this chapter : AKASHI'S SPEECH is from Persona3 Mitsuru Kirijo's speech. Because I never hear a speech from my student council's president, I can't come up with something formal . Oh, and it's cool! A complete image from Akashi B) _

* * *

**~*Infinity*~**

**Chapter 2 : Making Acquaintances**

As I was taken aback by what's happened, I realized an announcement has been made to entire school at that time.

" To all of the students, please assemble quickly at the school's main auditorium to begin the opening ceremony. Once again, to all of the students, ... "

I walk towards the school's front gate and make my way to school's hall to see where my class is. I look up at the bulletin board and run my fingers to some of the papers. I search my name and find myself located in 1-B. Remembering all of my closest friends go to different schools than mine, I take no bother to check whoever else got into the same boat as mine. I am alone right now and I need to make friends, I mean acquaintances fast. The first year students always make some groups even gangs, especially girls. I am not a girl that likes to be in gangs and follow someone's order every time, so I usually keep myself from joining groups and making relationship to people that I can trust.

I try to find where is the school's main auditorium. Being not well-known to the school's layout, I find myself got lost because of walking wherever my guts take school is bigger than what I've thought and doesn't have any board direction to help me at all. Looking by the window, the school's front court is already empty and by hearing the bell sounds for the first time, I think the ceremony has started? Great, first day and I've skipped the first ceremony of my school. I just have to wait until being stamped as delinquet of the school.

Walking again to find the main auditorium, I take the left side of the building with turning left on the fork of the hall. Not until someone who is running crashed against my body and making myself falling to the ground ... again.

"Ahh, I'm sorry – desu, I am in a hurry that I don't see you, " said a yellow-haired young man with gold irises on both of his eyes.

"It's alright. I don't see myself, umm?" I said while finally looking at his gold irises.

Then, I found myself looking at him for the first time. I remember I saw him this morning at the basketball's registration table. His face is much more handsome from near , his face structure really reminds me a lot from the boy models of fashion magazine I've read. But I've found it odd to never really attracted to these kind of guys.

"Ah, you must be a freshman, I am your senpai, konnichiwa," he said with a dashing smile. Unfortunately, it doesn't have any effects on me.

"Senpai? Then, could you show me the way to main auditorium? I've found myself lost after going around the school since this morning," I said while getting up by myself.

"Oh, I am heading to the same direction too, you see, I'm glad I'm not the only one that's late, by the way, I don't catch your name," he said while walking beside me.

"I'm sorry, where is my manners, my name is Yuka Yanagi, and just like you said, I'm new. But, how do you know I'm new senpai?" I said with a confused look.

"Hmm, because usually I remember every girls'face here in Teikou, but I never see you anywhere all of this three years, so you must be new," he said while smiling to me.

"I see," I look up our ways and trying to remember it because I don't want to get lost again.

"And I'm good remembering pretty faces as well," he said while winking to me.

"First day of school and I've been encountered with a flirty devil, huh senpai?" I said while returning his wink.

"You're a unique girl, the name's Ryouta Kise !" he said while laughing.

Then, we arrive at the main auditorium's door, and when I want to open the door, suddenly Kise stop me.

"If we come from the front door, it will only make an event, we should go from the left side," he said with a normal tone.

"You really used to skipping, huh, Kise-senpai?" I said while sighing.

We enter the main auditorium from the way Kise shows me and sneak to the row of students.

"Bye, Yanagi-chan!" he whisper to me.

I smile at him the last time and see that the headmaster has finished up his speech.

"And next is the words from the student council's president, Seijuro Akashi," said the female teacher who acts as a moderator.

"Thank you," said a red-haired young man with heterochromatic eyes that entraped me. I see him calmly standing from his seat and walking to the podium to deliver his own speech. There is a silence filling the main auditorium's room, now the heterochromatic king needs to give his special words to all of the students.

"Seijuro... Akashi," the name that escapes my lips with my eyes wanting to take a good look again on him.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accomodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation and re-evaluate your convictions. To imagine a bold new future without losing sights of the realities around you. That is the key. I believe that many of you have your own versions of the future. For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you, " finished Seijuro Akashi, bowing his head to all of us, and go to his seat.

There is another silence before every students and teachers clapping their hands before the amazing speech he has delivered. It puts us in awe and makes us want to do something just like he has said. Is this the power of words? Just like what my father has done to his supporter so he could win the election? I never taste it beforehand, but now I really know what words' power has. Seijuro Akashi, what an amazing person.

Closing the ceremony with the final speech of the headmaster again, the new first term of Teikou has begin. All of the students scattered to the main auditorium's door. I have been staring at Akashi from where he finished his speech moments ago until someone puts her hand onto my shoulder.

"Hey, where are you looking at?" she said. I turn my head to take a complete look on her. She has waist-long light blue hair complementing her light blue irises, pale and smooth complexion that will make every girl jealous, a very feminine structure face, and just like me, a mature charm that not all girls have. Basically, a beauty. But I feel like I've seen her before. Or it is just me?

"Oh, nowhere. Have I been daydreaming?" I asked.

"Yep, and you might've not noticed that I've been waving my hand waiting for your reaction to come back to your senses again," she said, putting her hands in her white cardigan pocket.

"I see. I'm sorry. There's just something that took my curiosity," I said.

"Hmm? The student council president? You have good taste for man. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Tetsumi Kuroko," she said while smiling.

"And I am Yuka Yanagi. Nice to meet you, " I said while smiling as well.

"What class are you in? We should be walking as well," she said.

"1-B, you?" I asked.

"The same! Wow, I've found myself a new friend already!" she said while hugging me and giving me her wide smile.

"I think I could keep up with you, I feel that you are someone I can get along with," I said while returning her hug.

The second bell has rung which indicates all of us should be in our classroom right now.

"I know where our class is. Let's run or else...," she said while suddenly having a gloomy aura.

"We are going to really be in trouble..."

* * *

"Good morning class, my name is Rei Haruka, and I am your homeroom teacher as well as your chemistry teacher," said a woman in her twenties with full framed black square glasses, ponytail yellow hair and golden irises. She is a teacher? I thought she is a model for a second there. She has a slim build, good long legs, white complexion, wearing a white shirt with black blazer, black pencil knee-length skirt, and short heels. All of the boys are drolling looking at her while the girls are making frown face because their homeroom teacher is very beautiful.

"Now, for my class' rules. Even though I'm a new one doesn't mean I will make your life easier or kinder than any other teacher. For those who come late in my class or late handing their assignments will make a chemistry report about the topic we are discussing at that moment. For those who doesn't make homework or assignments will make a summary about the topic as well. For those who behave rudely, indecent, or any kind of negative behaviours will stand with one feet at my subject until finish. I don't care if you are borrowing or even stealing someone else's book, just make sure you have the books in my class, for those who doensn't bring it will treat any kind of foods to the whole class. And lastly, for those who have bad grades in my or other subjects will definitely gonna have a long nice chat with me after school. So, any questions? " she said while grinning evily to all of us. A frozen silence filled up the room. Heck, even the boys who are first smiling at her, having a death look on their face.

"Seems like this year is going to be though, doesn't it, Yuka-chan?" said Tetsumi who sits behind me.

"No joke. Appearance does deceiving," I said.

"Okay, let us begin the first subject of our material. On the first chapter, we are going to learn about how the reactive...,"

* * *

Bell has rung again. And it is just break time.

"Oh myyyyyyyyyyy, it is only three hours and I've been slapping myself five times to prevent me from sleeping, talk about boring," said Tetsumi while stretching her hands up and down.

"Hmm, Sumi-chan, why don't we get orientation just like other students? I heard about them from my sister's friend," I asked her. Unlike other juniors, we just go directly to the studying session like normal.

"Oh, you don't know Teikou's history then? Teikou doesn't do orientation like that at the beginning, they do it to us when they take us to our first year field trip. That's where the orientation will take place and usually the student council members and some elected seniors will prank us with their plans. Their pranks always involve some kind of physical activity from what I've heard. Last year's juniors got some bruises and stretch marks on their knees and backs though,"said Tetsumi, putting her point finger in her chin.

"You sure do know a lot about this school. I'm glad I met you. I am very new with all of this," I said while smiling sadly.

"Oh, I heard it from my older brother. He is a third-year now, a student council's member and apparently the basketball's regular," said Tetsumi while picking up her bento.

" You have an older brother? ... Hold on, he is a regular? In the basketball team?!" I said surprised at what Tetsumi has said to me.

"Yep, cool huh. And talking about teams, we, first year have to choose clubs, it is obligatory," Tetsumi said with her head bowing down.

"Teams huh? I haven't made a thought about it yet," I said while picking up my lunch box from my bag.

We begin to eat and sharing story as well. Tetsumi's twin brother is named Kuroko Tetsuya. And it seems that he is the light-blue haired young man I've seen this morning with another colorful haired-young man. A regular at Teikou's basketball team must mean her brother is exceptionally skillful and strong because only the gifted ones may enter the regular team. Talking about twins, she said both of them are like light and dark. While Tetsumi is out-going and cheerful, Kuroko Tetsuya is more quiet and hard to notice. Really? I thought they all the same.

"Sumi-chan, do you cook the bento by yourself?" I asked.

"Yep, how do you know? First look, and people would think I'm boyish," she said while taking a big gulp from her drink.

"Because no mother could cut a cucumber that messed up ," I said, grinning and pointing to the half-sliced cucumber of her bento.

"What?! Oi, Yuka-chan, that's rude! It's hard to make it even this small," she said while pouting.

"Sorry, but you are amazing. Teach me sometimes," I said.

"But your lunch box is cool too. Beef hamburger with caesar salad? That's something only riches could afford. Oh, but it's not like I will judge you from your status or whatever," she said while smiling sincerely at me.

I was taken aback by her words. Sure, no one still realized who I am. But for people like us, to be treated just like normal people is something we appreciated seeking our true comrades.

"You want some, Sumi-chan? I don't like it very much you see," I said to her while smiling gently.

"Yay, I love you the most Yuka-chan!" shouted her , hugging me in the process.

* * *

I've been planning to go straight home after school since today is my mother's birthday. To prepare her surprise of course. But Tetsumi somehow dragged me to see his brother practicing. Because of her puppy begging eyes which she showed me, I have no choice but to follow her. I could remember some of the school's way as well.

Teikou's basketball team name is no words to be taken lightly. In the first day of school, it has already gotten 150 male students to be tested to the strings. Being the third string, the weakest, second string, the middle one, and the first string or the regular as the strongest. Two years ago, there are five juniors made their way directly to the first string, these students are widely known as "Generation of Miracles" which has the reputation of never losing in any matches it participated. But, I heard it has six players now?

The male students are all lining up in front of the head coach. It seems they are being lectured about something before he dismissed them all. I see a pink-haired girl beside the head coach and they are both currently talking.

"Oh, Satsuki-nee-chan is here!" said Tetsumi while running to the head coach and the pink-haired girl.

"Tetsu-chan? I heard you will enroll here but who knows it is real," said the pink-haired girl while receiving Tetsumi's hug. She has a habit of hugging everyone she likes I see.

"Oh, who is this?" said the pink-haired girl to Tetsumi while looking at me.

"This is my new friend here, Yuka Yanagi," introduced Tetsumi about me.

"Konnichiwa, senpai, my name is Yuka Yanagi," I said while bowing my head to her as a sign of respect.

"Konnichiwa, you don't have to be so formal, Yanagi-chan, my name is Satsuki Momoi, a third-year and the manager of basketball club, yoroshiku" she said while smiling at me.

I take a complete look of her. She is another beauty I've met in this school. Her well-endowed body with slim waist, legs, and apparently huge breasts with pink-haired and pink irises screamed the splendor of a woman. Sure Tetsumi and I have been called beautiful from times, but this woman is just ... the type of woman when you think about women? From her appearance that is.

"Yanagi-chan, Tetsu-chan, would you like to watch the first string plays? Head coach is preparing them to play against the second string as a "show" to the candidates this year," she said.

"Yes , I would love to ! My brother will play as well right?" said Tetsumi with shiny gold eyes.

"Of course, my lovely Tetsu-kun will play!," she said. Then both of them holding each other hands and jump into the air.

"I think I will watch as well," I said to them. This is getting interesting anyway.

After ten minutes of waiting, students have gathered in the gymnasium and searching for a place to watch the match, somehow today's match has scattered around their ears and they won't miss the chance to see Generation of Miracles playing, finally the first-string members are present. And like flashbacks, their colorful hair met my eyes again, only this time I could take a closer look on all of them. There are the very tall, purple-haired one that is yawning while walking, the green-haired one with bandages on his left hand, the tanned skin dark-blue haired one who is holding the basketball and grinning to the court, Kise-senpai whom I met this morning and he is smiling with his model attitude to a group of girls on the left corner which replying him with their screaming and giggling, Tetsumi's brother, Tetsuya Kuroko, with his stoic and calm face as well. Kuroko-senpai is actually tall, but with him gathering with all of them, really make him as small as an ant.

And finally, in front of all them, I met the red-haired young man who has captured my attention for this one whole day.

Seijuro Akashi.

Oh yes, this is gonna be one hell interesting game to watch.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A/N : This is longer than I've thought :O Actually I want to continue this tomorrow, but remembering my viewers and I know how it feels like to read just one chapter, I decided to finish this one. Read and review as always okay *u* I LOVEE YOU GUYSS XD ! See youuu ~ :*


	3. Chapter 3

_Da Jia Hao ? :D Welcome back to another chapter of this silly imagination of mineee xD ! Btw,my school starts soon, so I think I won't update chapters as fast as right now because I am in holiday . . But don't worry, I wouldn't make this story in hiatus or anything, I will try my best to complete it before making another story/taking a break. _

_To reviewers who said I need to make longer chapter, thanks a lot for your opinion xD ! I am currently trying right now and forgive me if it is not long like what you've expected T^T. With ongoing chapters, I will try my best to make the chapter longer. So bear with me okay ;) All right, here you are. Oh, and I'm trying to write the basketball match that is going as well. Tell me if there is a grammar mistake or things like that, I will fix them asap for you!_

**Warning **: I make GOM have their "blooming" problems in their third-year and they will overcome this with Yuka's help, so when they go to their respectitive high school, they will be rivals with good relation unlike the canon story in anime/manga. And this means, the Aomine in this chapter is still the good Ao-kun :3

To Ninja99 : Thanks a lot for bringing that problem up ! xD And I'm deeply sorry for not mentioning it at chapter 2 :') because I forgot about it. But don't worry I have the storyline for that already. My deep apologies as I am publishing the new chapter in fast mode and this is my first writing multi-chaps experience. But I have lots of fun xD !

To reviewers who said there is a grammar mistake in my story : Do please point it out just one is enough. Help me in learning as well, okay :D? Thankies :3

* * *

***~Infinity*~**

**Chapter 3 : Focused Grey Eyes**

As Tetsumi, Momoi-senpai, and me are sitting on the bench with the head coach at the left side of the court, the second strings members are walking towards the center of the court and lining up as well. Although their face all say they know that they will lose anyway, they are still trying their best to look not nervous to all of us.

" I kinda know that feeling, going against a very strong opponent makes us depressed first, it is the mental psychological effect on humans," said Tetsumi, looking into the second's string members.

"You've played before?" I asked.

"Yes, but my brother prohibited me from playing any kind of sports ever since I was seven," said Tetsumi, putting her chin to both of her hands.

"Oh, why?" I asked her. But before she could answer me, all of us hear the whistle is blown by the referee and it is already tip-off. I don't play games, but I know how they work. Not just basketball, I know some sports like horse-riding, golf, and chess. Mainly because my father always ask me to join him playing.

The ball is caught by the member of the first sting, the tanned skin dark-haired one, and he quickly dashed his way towards the second string's net.

"Aomine-kun plays good today as well," said Momoi-senpai. Oh, so he is named Aomine. And judging from how she said "as well" , the loud noise spectators made after he got the ball, and his wide grin when he make his first dunk of the game. He is a very good player or an ace in the team.

The first score is stolen by the first strings. The second string member now is dribbling the ball in the court, each members passed the ball to the other, when something suddenly disrupts the flow. Without me noticing, somehow, the passing has gone to the first string members again, this time the green haired one is receiving the pass.

"_What was that?_" I thought.

"Midorima-kun is going to shoot," Momoi-senpai said. And it is true.

Hold on it is the center of the court, how is **he** going to **shoot** from **there**? As all of us are caught in the surprise, the green-haired one is bending his knees and jumping from his place, he throws the ball with his left hand with such a high arc. Will it go in? No, how is it going to go in? I have seen NBA's very far three-points shoot before, but even it has slim chance of going in. But this one ...

"It will go in," Tetsumi said while squinting her eyes.

And just like her sayings, it really indeed go in. With smooth sounds the ball got into the net, no less. It took me by surprise, a junior high school student could make that kind of shoot?

The second string members haven't lost hope, they are trying to score a point by giving a high pass to its members. This time, when one of the members has caught the ball, he was dribbling and got guarded by Aomine-senpai again. He quickly passed the ball to the member on his left. Then, when the member wants to do a lay-up , he got guarded again. Only it is not Aomine, it is the purple-haired one. Being very tall like that alone is already intimidating, how about adding some skills to it? There you go, a very tough center to pass through. The purple-haired player block the member and while doing that, suddenly the ball got stolen again and is passed to the red-haired player. Yep, the red-haired player.

" Seijuro Akahi," I said without me realizing it.

"Oh, you know him already Yanagi-chan? He is very popular, huh?" said Momoi-senpai smirking at me.

"I just know his name, Momoi-senpai, so you can't say I know him," I said.

Seijuro Akashi is dribbling the ball to the enemy's court and finding himself being guarded by two members. And while I am hoping he will do something that will amaze me, he passed the ball to his right side. Somehow, the ball has been in Aomine-senpai's hands. He is positioned in front of Seijuro Akashi and I've seen the ball was passed to Akashi-senpai's right side. So how is the ball now being in Aomine-senpai's possession? There must be something's going on at the court that I don't know.

And Aomine-senpai makes a beautiful dunk to the net from the free shot area, followed with the slam sound he gives when he puts the ball into the net. Making the referee blow his whistle to sign the ball is going in and the students who cheered the first strings merrier. Aomine-senpai makes this peace sign to his teammates and grinning widely to them. Boys, how cute. Suddenly, the referee blows his whistle again.

"First strings, changing players !" he said.

"I've just realized it. Why is Kise-senpai being benched all this time?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? There can only be five players in the court. If you add Kise-nii, it will automatically be six," explained Tetsumi with confused look.

"Five players? What are you talking about? I've only seen.. hold on. Your brother is playing all of this time?" I asked with a surprised look.

"You don't notice him, do you? It is his speciality," explained Momoi-senpai with a proud grin on her face.

Kuroko-senpai makes a high-five with Kise-senpai before Kise-senpai takes his place and enter the court. Some girly squeals can be heard from the spectator's side because of Kise-senpai. What does he do anyway ? How could he have such big fangirls group? Sure the other members also got some girls eyeing them, but Kise-senpai's numbers is just many.

The referee blows the whistle again, and start to round two. The second string member that got blocked by the purple-haired one pass the ball to his member. Then, the ball is thrown again with a high arc until reaching another member who is in the three-point area. Sure, in terms of power, second strings really lose to first strings. But seeing them as a lone team, they are actually not that bad. The one who got it is throwing a three-point ball, only resulting it doesn't go in and making rebound. The rebound is caught by Kise-senpai. Girls squeal can be heard for the I-lost-count times.

"Is Kise-senpai always been a chick magnet?" I asked.

"Oh, really? This doesn't have the half his fangirls the usual though," said Momoi-senpai calmly.

"You must be kidding me," I said with a low voice.

Kise-senpai make his way to the enemy's court without passing to anyone. Even with two second strings guarding him, he could easily ousted them. Then, I see something I saw. Another beautiful dunk from the free shot area. Just like what Aomine-senpai did. It is the same. The move, how he run, even up to the net sound it makes. A copy.

"Kise-nii excels in copying people's skills. He see it for a first time and could easily make them their own, with more power and speed," explained Tetsumi as if knowing what would I've asked.

"A copycat? And a better one to that extent?" I said with a high pitch.

Apparently his dunk got another welcome squeals from the girls. To make matter worse, he reply them with his white teeth smile to them, earning a louder scream.

After some minutes of the match, there is another first strings changing players. This time, it is the purple-haired one with Kuroko-senpai. Being unnoticed is a speciality, eh? I will know how he could become so "invisible" to my eyes.

* * *

The match is on again and this time Aomine-senpai passed the ball to his right side, ending up the ball is now in Seijuro Akashi's possession who is in the front left side of him. It is really strange. Now when I take a look at the court, is Kuroko-senpai always be there? How could I never notice him in plays? I make my gaze sharper and focusing my sight solely to him. This is an ability I've brought since I was a child. My parent said it is the absolute form of focus. I can know the rate of people's heart, how their legs move, where will their direction go, their eyes, their lips, even the drops of their sweats. I focus my grey eyes to Kuroko-senpai.

Right at that time, he got a ball being passed to him. But and not to hold it and dribbling it like another player, he quickly passed it to another direction. There can't be three seconds of him holding that ball. And judging from how the ball got passed with such formless bent, no one would've noticed the ball and his presence.

"_So_ _that is the secret to his invisibility?_" I thought.

Knowing well enough, by one look you can't make a judgement, I focus my eyes to Kuroko-senpai again. He get a ball passed again to him. This time, he doesn't just bent it like the first one I looked. He clenches his fingers half his palm and push the ball straight up ahead. A gust of wind suddenly appears, surprising all the people in the court excluding the head coach, Momoi-senpai, his teammates, and Tetsumi somehow. When I look to where the ball has gone, it is now in Aomine-senpai's hands which is just below the net. He makes another dunk and earning his team another two points.

"Aomine-kun scores a lot today," said Momoi-senpai.

"He usually isn't like this?" I asked.

"He always in fire when in matches Yuka-chan," said Tetsumi while smiling.

When I looked at the court, somehow my focusing eyes haven't been turned off. And it is just the time when my eyes met the red and gold irises. There is a second before he make a curve at his lips and joining his team to play again. And there is another second before I could catch my breath and gaining my senses again.

* * *

The match ends in favor of the victory of the first string with the score 89-22. It seems the head coach wants to show all of us the true power of Teikou's Basketball Team, encouraging the new candidates to sharpen their abilities and reconsidering their thoughts on joining the team. After the match ends, Momoi-senpai handed them some towels while Tetsumi and I helped her with giving them the waters. I handed the water to Kise-senpai first.

"Nice play you've given there, Kise-senpai," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nagicchi. Coming from my beauty-kouhai, it triples the meaning," he said while laughing and drinking the water.

" Nagicchi? What kind of nickname is that ,senpai? If you could flirt towards every girl you meet , you don't earn the honorifics senpai, Kise-san," I said while pouting.

"Don't pout, Nagicchi, and just call me Kise-kun, Kise-san makes me like an old man-desu," he said, not wanting to lose in pouting. We both laughed and I walk again, handing the water this time to the purple haired-one.

"Good game," I said while smiling to him.

"Oh thanks for the water, are you new?" he said while gulping the water in large amount.

"Yes, I am Yuka Yanagi, a new freshman, and could I know yours senpai?" I said, trying to add a respect voice into it.

"I am Atsushi Murasakibara. By the way, here," he give me a cola lollipop.

"My favorite flavor, thank you Murasakibara-senpai," I said.

"It's okay, Nagi-chin, I could call you that, right?" he asked.

"Sure, Mura-senpai. Who knows you have a sweet tooth like mine?" I said while putting the lollipop inside my mouth. The last water bottle is handed to ... Oh no.

"Is that one for me?" Seijuro Akashi, no less, asked the bottle I hold in my hands.

"Ah yes, here you go," I handed him the water bottle. But somehow, it slipped my hand and nearly fall.

Yep, nearly, because Akashi-senpai catch it before it falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry, it was careless of me," I said, hiding the blush I have.

"_Geez, nice first impression, young miss_," I thought.

"Don't we have this kind of meeting as well? But let's just say it was you who fall and not the bottle," he said while drinking some of the water.

He still remembered? Wait, why am I getting happy because such a small matter.

"Ah yes, let me introduce myself, my name is Yuka Yanagi and I am a new freshman here, and thank you for saving me this morning," I said while bowing.

"_Ergh, 'saving'? Couldn't I think of better words to use?_" I thought.

"It's alright. I just happen to pass by and got surprised as well by the sight of you suddenly falling," he said while closing the water bottle.

And an awkward silence... Urgh, what else I have to say? I have to think of something fast.

"By the way, Akashi-senpai-,"

"YUKAAA-CHAAAANNNN !" a loud bum can be heard as my falling. Tetsumi is trying to hug me from behind, but ended up smacking me to the ground.

I bet my horoscope for today is : a relationship with the ground.

"What is it, Sumi-chan?" I asked her, trying to get up when a hand is offered to me. I accept it, only to see the red and gold irises again when I stand.

"Thank you," I said.

"All of us want to eat ramen after practice, will you join us?" she asked me.

"Yes, please join us, Yanagi-chan," Momoi-senpai followed.

"The more, the merrier," Kise-kun and Aomine-senpai said in unison as well.

"Ah, thank you for your kind offers, but I'm sorry, I have to decline since I need to attend family's occasion today. Please excuse me," I said while bowing myself.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Nagicchi?" asked Kise-senpai.

"I think it will be better if someone go with her," said Tetsumi with concern on her look.

"Good game today everyone, you may be dismissed," said Sanada-san to all the first strings.

"No, it's okay. I remember the way to my house, Kise-kun, thank you for today everyone and see you tomorrow," I said, picking up my bag, waving my hand to all of them, and going straight to the exit.

* * *

Today has already been a tiring and hectic day for me. From the morning I've met Seijuro Akashi until witnessing the power of Generation of Miracles. Heck, I have made some acquintances in my school, and here I thought, will be a good quiet girl today. After what've just happened to my life, it seems God is not satisfied with it. I rejected my butler, Sebastian's call to ride me home and now I am lost in the street. Sebastian is a twenty-year old butler my father assigned to take care of me. Well, I don't need it anymore. But, he is like my own brother already. He has blue eyes and white hair, a pale complexion like me, very tall, at 190 cm, and good have been together since I was a little girl. Being the sole daughter of Yanagi family,my father is against having another child, believing it will lead to fights over the politicial place and the my butler to pick me up again is a good option, but I know myself well, not to give up early and my pride is still high on the line.

It is afternoon now, five p.m I guess? From the look of the orange sun and sky. I want to go home as soon as possible. My maids and me are going to bake our own style of birthday cake for her while Sebastian will direct our head's chefs to cook meals that my mother like. As usual, my father is busy with his works and can't go home because he is currently assigned at Nagoya. But he still spares his time to call my mother and sends her a birthday gift.

"_This is getting nowhere,_" I thought.

I got to Teikou today because Sebastian escorted me and I ... slept. A stupid action of mine. When I lost all of my hope and going to ask the police I've seen at the intersection about my address. Someone pat my shoulder lightly. And when I turned, I can't believe my eyes.

"Do you get lost?" Akashi-senpai asked me.

"Umm, yeah. I forget the direction to my house," I said, feeling embarassed about it.

"Let me walk you home, then. As a sign of appreciation of your support to my team today," he said.

"But I haven't done anything," I said.

"Support doesn't always mean you make a cheering voice to the team, you know," he said calmly.

"Ah, okay, if you said so. Umm, here is my address," I give her a piece of paper from my pocket.

"You write your own address?" he said with a brow risen up.

"Yeah, because I fear I have amnesia someday because of an accident and forget where do I live, or if someone needs to contact my family if something happens to me," I explained with a blank face.

"You are an interesting one," he said with a small smile on his lips.

His words only makes me turning around, not wanting our gaze to be together. We both walked in silence through the noisy street of Tokyo. I took this chance to inspect him further. His spiky red hair is complementing with the color of sun, his oval face is framing his jaw line, even if his height can't be compared to other players of first strings, he is still taller than me, his eyelashes are quite long with a sharp gaze, like me, only his right red eye is in unison with my flushed face now. He is not just charming, he is handsome.

Wait, why am I being this nervous around him? And the look people are giving us now is like the look for a young new-bloom couple. What am I talking about? Couple, where do I get that idea?

"Do you get a fever? Your face is getting red," asked him suddenly, making me gaining my senses back to world.

"It's nothing," I said, hiding my face.

"Have you remembered the way? We are here," he said.

"The way? Oh, I'm -,"

Before I could say more, we are indeed have arrived at my lovely house. At the gate, Sebastian welcomes me with a worried look on his face.

"Milady, where have you been? What took you so long to come back?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, I got lost, but Akashi-senpai helped me-" I said.

"Akashi-san? Who is that? You arrived alone, milady. Are you tired from your first day of school?" he asked again.

"Where did he go? My senpai helped me to find directions to home. I'm sorry if I worried you, Sebastian," I said with an apologetic face.

"Milady, please just let me escort you to and from school this week, just for you getting adapted to your ways. Now come in, you need to do your task after all," he said with a wink.

"Okay, Sebastian, lead the way," I said , laughing.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Finally finished for chapter 3 ._. A butler name will always be Sebastian for me ! MAHAHAHAHAHA, I have fun writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it too! I will try uploading at least one chapter a week okay? ;;) Read and Review as always xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Booyah ! :D The new chapter is up ! I am thinking of the further plot of this story. I have three kind of plots of this one and currently confused which one to pick :/ But, since this story is supposed to be a school life one that is considered "light", I won't make any kind of hard "twist" to it. I took longer time to write this one since I am kinda confused getting depressed easily these days :(, and school has already started -_- I hope I can back to my usual pace of writing again. And this time I will take you guys around Yanagi family._

_To reviewers who have kindly spare their time to write reviews, thank you so much xD I love you guys ! xoxo , just the word "keep going : D " has made my whole day :'D. _

_To Honou no Megami-sama : Hmm, I always think "Sebastian" is the default name of butler *u* it is cool and have the butler aura in it. Because other butler's name is not that suitable :and thanks for your support :') I love writing chapters to see my view's reactions, I am glad you like them :)_

_To Ninja99 : I am living in Indonesia, and truth be told, my Chinese is poor :') I only follow school's subject and memorizing them for my exams ~ I want to review your stories as well but I don't read naruto... #gotfacepalmed_

_To whyyousoserious : Ehe :P that's another mystery I will reveal later MEHEHEEEHHE ! And keep working at your story as well~ Ganbatte for both of us !_

_Alright, here you go :D The new chapter !_

* * *

**~*Infinity*~**

**Chapter 4 : Celebrating Birthday**

Sebastian is busily directing all the chief in my house that night. Well, even though they are chiefs, you can't call them with that name. More like, ryori shokunin in my house? We even have our own itamae. Oh, and actually you don't call maids as well here, you call them by kaseifu.

As you can guess, my house is traditional-like. Father and mother loves nature and traditional Japanese culture. Even though, they don't apply this to our life and philosophy, they make our house traditional-style and even call the people inside it with the old terms. The kaseifus here wears light blue dandelion pattern yukatas with white obis, also they wear white socks and brown getas if they want to go outside. We have men kaseifus as well and their "uniform" is the same as girls, different models of course. For the ryori shokunins and itamaes, they wear white yukatas without obis. Again, women and men, the models are different too. The people who wear modern clothing are the three head servants of this house. We call them, head ryori shokunins and itamaes or chief, head men kaseifus or butler, and head kaseifus or maid. Apparently, all of them have the authority to direct other henchmen freely. Example? What Sebastian, the butler, MY butler, is doing now.

"Shoukunin #1, steam the water right now ! Make sure the temperature is hot enough for the ingredients to be boiled,"

"Shoukunin #3, cut the ingredients that needs to be fried and make sure to cut them small, Yanagi-Aijin-sama likes them easier to be eaten,"

"Shokunin #10, have you checked the mushrooms that needed for Kaiseki Ryori?"

"Itamae #5, the salmon we need to make sashimi, have been confirmed their freshness and originality right from the deep sea of Japan, right? We can't allow dead rotten fish to go inside Yanagi-Aijin-sama's stomach,"

"Shoukunin #14, remember to make the cold soba sauce a little salty since last time soba's proves to be too sweet for her likings," all being said by Sebastian.

"YES, SIR !" all replied by them, in the same second with the same unison.

I can only sweatdropped from this scene. Sure, we want today to be perfect for my mother. But who knows, actually everyone puts their hearts to it fully for her. Seeing all of them like this makes me smile and glad to have them as my family.

"Ojo-sama, please come this way to the other side of kitchen so we can start to bake the cake," said one of the three kaseifus behind me.

"Alright," I said, closing the kitchen door in front of me so they can do their job with more concentration.

"This way, Ojo-sama," said Miteki-san, the oldest kaseifus and gentlest one in my family, she is the second closest to me after Sebastian. She is fifty years old now. She has white (of course) hair that always kept into a bun like other kaseifus, and some fine wrinkles on her face. She is a very gentle person and usually I talk about my life problems too.

I followed them to the back side of the kitchen. When I open the door, the other kaseifus have prepared the ingredients and themselves. Themselves, for teaching me, of course. Why ,you ask? Last time I cooked, I nearly blowed the whole kitchen by myself. The steamer which I used somehow got really heated and had produced lots of steams and burnt smells. Gladly I was called by my mother so I don't have any injuries. All of the servants in my house also away from the kitchen at that time mainly because it was three p.m and no one is cooking. But that can't be said to the poor kitchen which sustained many damages. Well, forgive me. It was my first time setting my foot in the kitchen. The curious thirteen years old me couldn't forget the cooking show I watched the night before the "incident", so I ended up trying to cook ... and booming everything.

And after two years, I can't believe I set myself in this place. Again.

* * *

"Ojo-sama, shouldn't you add Aji Mirin before mixing the dough?"

"Ojo-sama, shouldn't you use flour instead of wheat flour? It will make the cake expand better,"

"Ojo-sama, shouldn't the texture to be thick, triple by volume, and very pale? This one is completely the opposite,"

"Ojo-sama, why are you frying the yeast?"

"Ojo-sama –"

"You guys, rather than to critize every single step I took wrong, why don't you actually help me in the process?" I said dejectedly.

"But it has to be made by yourself or else it won't have any meanings," all the kaseifus said in unison. Did Sebastian teach them how to do choir recently?

"Well, true. Kaa-san said that as well," I said.

Mother taught me to put my heart into something I want other people to like or to enjoy. She said that no matter how pretty, glorious, stunning something is, it will be pointless if it doesn't have any love in it.

" _I want Kaa-san to be proud of me. I want her to smile,_" I thought.

We decided to make castella. A traditional Japanese cake with minimum ingredients and efforts. My kaseifus have searched food that I won't make mistakes with supervisors. And yeah, this cake is considered easy for all beginners. But somehow no matter how easy it is, I still make some mistakes here and there. Fortunately, I don't destroy our kitchen again. If I did, there will be lots of victims on my precious mother's birthday. Ultimately, that won't be her gift from me right? Right ...?

And all done ! Poof , all we need to do is putting the cake in the oven, bake it for seven minutes and voilà ! We have something edible. I mean castella for my mother. When I have put the dough in, all the kaseifus are relieved and wiping their sweat from observing me cooking.

Now, the only thing left is for Kaa-san to arrive home.

* * *

I take a bath quickly and dressed up for my mother's birthday dinner. We don't celebrate it grandeur and make a ball out of it. Just the warmth from my family is enough. And father? He has his job, my mother is very understanding so it's okay. I take my dark purple with crimson petals pattern yukata. I let my hair loose and my face free of makeup. Then, I heard the sound of my mother's car arriving at the front gate.

My mother is coming home from work, always at half past eight, except she got extra class. She is a psychology lecturer at Tokyo University. Even though we are already loaded, it seems she does it just for fun. She doesn't like being a rich mistress from a well-known family and just sitting all day, waiting for her beloved daughter and husband to come home. She is just too extrovert for that. She is reaching thirty-seven today, still young and having a daughter just twenty-two years apart. Because of her division of job, she is very understanding and have many friends, although the one she trust is countable. Just like me.

"Okairinasai, Yanagi-Aijin-sama," said all Yanagi house servants while bowing at the same time.

"Tadaima, minna-san," said AzusaYanagi, smiling.

"Welcome home, Kaa-san. Happy birthday. May prosperity and good health always be in your favor," I told her while hugging her.

"Happy birthday, Yanagi-Aijin-sama," said all of my servants again. Yep. Sebastian DID teach them do choir.

"Happy birthday, Aijin-sama," said Sebastian while kneeling to her.

"Coming home from work and be greeted like this by you guys really boost my stamina up. I don't even feel tired anymore," she said.

"This is not our only greeting, Kaa-san. Something else is waiting for you at our dining room," I said, pulling her arms.

"Where are you taking me,Yuka?" she asked.

"You'll see," I replied.

When mother opened the dining room's door, lots of food have been prepared on the grand table. Starting from appetizers such as cawanmushi, deep fried calamari, vegan gyoza,nikujaga,oyakodon,chicken cashu. The main course, the famous kaiseki ryori, katsu curry, monkfish miso nabe, full course oden, katsudon, asari miso soup, even omurice. The sushis of course, sashimi, california roll, dragon roll, avocado roll, negitoro sushi. The highly end dessert such as namagashi, sakura mochi, amanatto, suama, wasanbon. The fruits that are displayed at wooden mat on the table are freshly picked at that day as well. Seems Sebastian really makes everything pur-fect~

"Surprise!" we all said, even some of the men kaseifus blow new year trumpets to make it better.

"Why thank you everyone! Everything on the table is for me? You must be kidding me, these are all my favourites," said Kaa-san with very happy face.

"Of course Kaa-san, we've made everything today for you specially," I said clapping my hands.

"I have reassured everything will be delightedly savoured by Aijin-sama," said Sebastian, taking us to sit on tatami.

"Oh, since it is too many for only just me and Yuka, I declare all of MY people to sit around us and enjoy the feast together," said Kaa-san with a wink.

Kaa-san words really make everyone pleased. The birthday dinner runs smoothly and merry. Although, my mother orders some expensive liquors and sakes for us to drink, I am still underaged and drink the sweet sake Sebastian offered me instead.

"Kaa-san, I have something more to show you. Please close your eyes," I said.

"Hmm? What is it? Don't make me waiting too long, Yuka. You know I am a curious person," she said while closing her eyes with both her hands.

" _Please take the castella out,_" I whispered to one of the kaseifus.

"Kaa-san, open your eyes now," I said.

"What is-?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YANAGI-AIJIN-SAMA/AIJIN-SAMA/KAA-SAN," we all said.

"A birthday cake? It's been so long since I got one. A castella?" she said.

"Yes, and it is home-made by yours truly," Sebastian said.

"Yuka ... made this? By herself?" she asked, giving me a staring look.

"Yes mother. Although I am helped by -, UWAAH !"

"Thank you Yuka. You don't know how much it means to me. I love you so much. This is the best birthday ever," Kaa-san said while hugging me.

"I am glad you like it, Kaa-san. I love you too," I said, returning her hug.

After Kaa-san blows the candle, we all sing Happy Birthday song, the time everyone has waited come.

"So, how about we took a decisive decision on the taste?" suggested Sebastian.

" Appearance can be deceiving," I said slowly..

"Let me have the first taste," Kaa-san said.

She takes a bite of the castella and ...

" ... Surprisingly it is not bad, it is good actually. Just less sweet," she said with a smile and a thumbs up for me.

"Really?" I said with amusement. All the kaseifus whom helped me before smiles in relieve and happiness.

"I won't lie about something like this, Yuka. Once again, thank you, you all."

* * *

When all servants are clearing up the plates and tables, I see something on my living room. A red carnation bouquet. The flowers are very pretty and wrapped with a red ribbon with a red card hanging. When I want to see the card, suddenly Sebastian calls me.

"_Maybe it's from father,_" I thought.

Then later that night, I sleep soundly, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

"Aijin-sama, here is your bouquet," said Sebastian, giving Azusa the red flowers.

"Ah, thank you Sebastian. I forget to bring it with me because Yuka was there," she said.

"Talking about Milady, she nealy saw the card," Sebastian said with careful tone.

"That was careless of me to ask the doraiba7 to put it there," Azusa said.

"Aijin-sama hasn't told her?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not yet. She will find out by herself in no time anyway. Sebastian, please give my regards to _him._ I've received the beautiful bouquet this year, the flowers are like usual, very enchanting," Azusa said.

"Yes, Aijin-sama," Sebastian bowed then walked away.

"Sebastian?" said Azusa.

"Yes, Aijin-sama?" asked Sebastian.

"Please ... take care of her,"

* * *

The next morning, I wake up earlier than usual. Sebastian has been waiting for me at the front door of Yanagi house. Even though I don't want to be escorted again, Sebastian reminded me of my promise yesterday which make me powerless.

When I set my foot again at the school's gate, I am greeted at another scene today. Five, I mean, six Generation of Miracles' members are walking together to school. Staring from students and the fangirls' squeals and giggles can be heard clearly. It's like seeing school's celebrity from afar, surrounded by other students.

"Shintaro-san is cold again today. He brings his neko-nyan lucky item again today," _Neko-nyan?_

"Kise-kun is so handsome today, he wears a different rubber band," _You noticed?!_

"I want Murasakibara-san to eat this dessert I bought at the pattisiere. I wonder if he will accept it," _You even do that?!_

"Aomine-san is very hot today. I won't mind being his second third even fourth girlfriend. Look at that toned muscle," _What the?!_

"Kuroko-san is so cute, his eyes remind me a lot of a lost puppy I saw lately. I want to eat him up," _Eat him? What are you? Cannibal?!_

"Look, Akashi-sama is heading towards this way. Oooh, I want to be his wife, no, just maid or even slave is enough. I want myself to be raped by those eyes," _... Sama?!_

As I am observing them, suddenly I heard running footsteps behind me.

"Ohayouuu Yukaaa-chaan," Tetsumi is hugging me again from back with full speed.

"Sumi-chan, this is a habit, isn't it? Ohayou," I said, smiling to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hmm, just checking our school's six most popular men? They have so many fans," I said.

"Uh-huh, what can you expect? Everyone admires them and have high expectations on them," said Tetsumi seriously.

"High expectations, huh? Normally it won't lead to anything good," I said.

"Yep. Let's go Yuka-chan, the bell will start ringing soon," Tetsumi said.

* * *

At class, it is history time now, our teacher is Rondo-sensei who is an old man. He keeps going on and on about Shingoku Era. Nearly three-quarters of students have gone to their la-la land soundly. Because I am bored and Tetsumi have collapsed as well, I decided to check the school a little. I excuse myself going to the restroom.

Coincidentally, I meet Aomine-senpai with Kise-kun at the hallway. They are talking with each other and Kise-kun's eyes set up on me first.

"Nagicchi, what are you doing?" he asked, making tip-toes to my way.

"I am bored at my class and there's another hour before history ends," I said with a sigh.

"Rondo-jii-san? I always skip his class. I copy my class top student's notes in the end," Kise-kun said with a laugh.

"Me two," Aomine-senpai said.

"Oh shit. I got P.E after this, catch you guys later-desu," Kise-kun said, waving his hands to both of us.

"So, Yuka Yanagi, isn't it?" asked Aomine-senpai.

"Yes, Aomine-senpai?" I said.

"Aomine-senpai? Satsuki called me with 'Aomine-kun' is gross already and you have to add 'senpai' in the end? Che," Aomine-senpai said with a disgusted face.

"Then, what should I call you? Aomine-kun?" I asked.

"Hmm, it is better than 'Aomine-senpai', you can call me that, Nagi," he said while ruffling my hair.

"Oi, Nagi?" I said , trying to catch his hand.

"Yuka Yanagi, right? Nagi !" he said with one thumbs up.

"Okay then," I said.

"You're in history class now right? I have a good idea rather than making you sit there the whole hour," he said with a big grin.

"_Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this,_" I thought,

"Let's skip class ! I am skipping myself. And I will take you a detour around the school since I bet you don't know the outlook of the school by now," he said while dragging me.

"Don't I have a word in this as well?" I said resigned.

* * *

Turns out Aomine-kun always picks Kuroko-senpai from his home, and because this year Tetsumi enrolled as well. He picks both of Kuroko twins from yesterday. His house is not far away from Kurokos and since his parents always already go to work, he decided to get breakfast in Kuroko's house as well. Both parents is in very good term with each other because Aomine-kun sometimes spends his night in their house. What's more funny is Tetsumi always gets "kicked out" from her own room, because she always loses in jankenpon and ends up sleeping in her parents' room.

It is another reason why "Generation of Miracles" members were together this morning. When they walked to the school, they crossed Mura-senpai, Kise-kun, Akashi-senpai and Midorima-senpai. Since Tetsumi saw me this morning, she quickly rejoined me and let her brother to walk with them.

" Even though I know Sumi since I met Tetsu, I never see her playing basketball. Funny,huh?" he said.

"Never? She did tell me she is prohibited from playing sports," I said.

"Really? Che, that girl never told me. Tetsu didn't help either. Whenever I suggested to play basketball together, Sumi always declined, and Tetsu always rejected the idea. She said it was okay just to watch. But where is the fun?" he said with a bored look.

"You have played basketball since small?" I asked.

"Uhh, you have to ask Satsuki for it. I don't even remember when I started touching that ball and getting thrilled," he said with a big grin.

While we were walking around the school, we spot Akashi-senpai and Tetsumi together. If I remembered, Akashi-senpai vanished suddenly yesterday. I wonder what happened. Isn't Tetsumi supposed to be in class? Why is she here? I see a different look from Aomine-kun's face as well. And because curiosity gets to us,

"Nagi, I know you are thinking the same thing as me,"

"Let's hide behind the bushes,"

We decided to eavesdrop. It is hard to hear what they say because they are conversing with small voice. But Akashi-senpai's voice in the end is the only thing we heard clearly. No, crystal clear.

" ... Tetsumi,"

_Hold on. First name basis?!_

* * *

A/N : I am very sorry for the late updates :( Please enjoy. Read and Review as always. Xoxo See you next time fellas ~

1 Ryori = cooking in Japanese language

2 Shokunin = terms for someone who is profesional at their jobs (Japanese language)

3 Itamae = terms for chefs who prepare sushi in Japanese

4 Kaseifu = terms for maid in Japanese language

5 Kaiseki ryori is regarded as Japan's most exquisite culinary refinement. Consisting mainly of vegetables and fish with a seasoning base of seaweed and mushrooms, the dishes are characterized by their refined savor.

6 Aji Mirin = Japanese sweet rice wine

7 Doraiba = Chaffeur in Japanese language

8 Jankenpon = rock-paper-scissors in Japanese


	5. Chapter 5

_Is this even real? 1000 views :o :o :o ?! I AM SO HAPPY ~ thank youu so much you guyss xD I don't know what to say anymoreee T^T Thanks for everyone who has supported me up to chapter 5 :') I can't believe myself going through with this. Usually when I have an idea, I never have the time to transform it into story. I am still new at this, so 1000 views really mean a lot to me :) No more strings attached, on we go to chapter 5 ! Since you guys so awesome, I will gift you a Yuka-Seijuro scene *u*_

* * *

**~*Infinity*~**

**Chapter 5 : First Name Basis**

"_Did I hear it right? Why would Akashi-senpai call Tetsumi by her first name? Are they...?_"

As I am imagining things in my head and busily thinking all the "bad" thoughts, I see both of them left the spot. I clench my chest, wondering why my chest hurts so much. I look at Aomine-kun and finding him shocked as well by what he heard. But unlike me, he quickly disregard the topic.

"What do you think, Aomine-kun?" I said, feeling he has already had a feeling about what I am talking about.

"Seems to me, they are just talking about something," he said while his eyes are looking down.

"Really?" there is a hint of fear in my voice. _Wait? Fear? What am I scared of?_

"Yeah, 'cause that Sumi isn't very good keeping secrets which involves herself. She is easily getting excited and distracted, so you can think they are talking about, well, "something else" and not "that"," he said finally looking into my eyes.

"Oh, that's good," I said, relieved. _Hold on ! Good? Why do I say that?_

"Heee, what's good? And why do you sound relieved? I smell something fishy here," he teased me and grinned slyly in front of my face.

"Wha-whaat? There's nothing! Aho-mine!" I said, putting my hands to his face and squeezing his cheeks.

"Auch, that hurts Nagi. Aho? I AM NOT STUPID ! Bakanagi!" he said while pinching my cheeks as well.

"Itaii Aho! Release me," I said, squeezing his cheeks harder.

"Who starts first bakaa?" he returned.

Both of us let go of our hands and started to laugh.

"Hey,Nagi. Come with me. We'll go around the school, no?" he said, gripping my hand again.

"Where are we going, Aomine-kun?" I said grumpy.

"Just follow, the Great Aomine-sama," he said while humming.

"More like the Dummy Ahomine-sama," I said , chuckling.

"That's not nice," he said, pouting,

* * *

We arrived at Teikou's cafetaria. It is located at the first floor, at the back of the volleyball court. Since we are skipping class, no one is within our views right now.

"Wait here a sec!" he said, freeing my hand and walked away.

I observed again at the cafetaria. It is big, considering Teikou has over five hundred students, the break time is seperated though. The seats are clean and there are some round sofas for students which are in group and need bigger seats. The canteen sells many kind of foods as well. Starting from your ordinary sushis and sashimis to fast Western food like fried chicken and such. There is a bento stall as well, ramen stall, soba and udon stall. Teikou is élite, but this is just ... hmm. And what the?! They got a bakery stall and its own patisserie. I find a green tea mousse with chocolate breaks as a topping. The patisserie just finish baking some breads and getting me looking at his "craft" hopefully.

"Young miss, you want it?" he said with a relaxing tone.

"Yes, but it's okay. Next time, I will definitely come here and buy it," I said, smiling.

"Oh, and I just want to give it to you, you are a good girl. May I know your name?" he said politely. I am just a student.

"It's Yuka Yanagi. Nice to meet you," I said while bowing.

Suddenly Aomine-kun comes to me with a concern look.

"Geez, Nagi. I thought you were lost or something," he said.

"No, I am here all the time. You see, I love sweet foods," I said to him.

"What do we have here? Ao? You're skipping again?" the patisserie said to him.

"What is it, jii-san? And yes, I am. You can't expect me to follow Math lessons, right?" he said , twitching his eyebrows.

"And you know this young girl over here?"

"She is my friend, Nagi. We just known each other but I have felt comfortable around her," Aomine-kun said proudly. Somehow, it makes me blush.

"Just friend? I hope there's something more. How disappointing," the patisserie sighs.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU THINK! Anyway, jii-san? Can I have the green tea mousse? Pleaseee?" he said, pleading.

"Forget what I said earlier. Even if you are love birds, I won't bless you guys," he said.

"You only make that once a week, and every time break started, before I got my hands on one of that, it always sold out. So while I am skipping and nobody is here, can I have that?" he said, still pleading.

"Have, huh? Not buy? Smooth, Ao. Real smooth," the patisserie said in defeat while taking two mousses.

"Why are you-?"

"Here, Ao. And here, Yanagi-chan, as a sign of acquaintances," he said with a gentle smile on his lips, giving each of us the green tea mousse.

"I can have this? But I don't have any money at the moment," I said, feeling guilty with his kindness.

"Of course you can, Nagi! This jii-san is a good ol' friend of mine! Thank, jii-san, I owe you one!" said Aomine-kun while taking a spoon and start digging on it.

"This is the BEST, jii-san ! You can only eat it once a week, not to say, with low chances since every students in this school all haunting for this, we are lucky to get it, and what's best, is FREE!" said Aomine-kun, eating the mousse happily like a kid.

"Geez, Ao, you shouldn't make your girl friend uncomfortable like this, it's okay Yanagi-chan, but be sure next time, you come over to my place, I have another crafts for you," said the patisserie, smiling beamly.

"Thank you so much, patisserie-san," I said, bowing to him and taking a spoon as well for myself.

"You can call me jii-san, like Ao, I won't mind," he said.

"Then we take our leave, see you again, jii-san!" I said.

Aomine-kun and me is going away from the canteen while munching the green mousse happily. Maybe next time I should take this home, so Sebastian could ask one of the shokunin to make this for me. After eating the mousse, Aomine-kun asks me to close my eyes which I do, then he told me to open my mouth. When I opened it, he sticks something into my mouth which is cold and mint-flavored?

"Gah, Aomine-kun, what are you doing?"

"See, your surprised face is better than your frown face. It reminds me of a lost puppy. I see you have been quiet depressed of what happened with Akashi and Sumi. You should smile and laugh more, Nagi. It just suits you better," said Aomine-kun, walking ahead of me and laugh with looking back to me.

His figure and laugh just now is so cool. Aomine-kun is childish but he is a very kind person deep inside.

"Thank you Ahomine-kun, for cheering me up," I said, smiling widely to him. At least this is the thing I can do for him.

"Okay then, with our condition is full again, let us venture around the school. Would you take my hand, Milady?" he said with his last words said slowly so I could hear it. He gives his hands to me which I take gladly.

"Let us leave then, my Aho servant," I said.

"Oi, I told you don't call me that," he said with annoyed tone.

* * *

After seeing the cafeteria, Aomine-kun takes me to the gymnasiums. Teikou has three gymnasiums, the biggest one mainly used for basketball's team practice since it is their mainstay, biggest for first string, and two middles for second and third strings. He showed me the swimming pool which is located in the third floor, beside the tea ceremony's room club. The swimming pool is big and has railways. Next is track court, tennis and volleyball court, which is located outside, first floor. Main auditorium which I always get lost is in first floor, in the center of the building. There is a garden as well, at the center of the school, used for biological subjects' purpose, completed with a green house. The garden is quiet and calming, it have lots of trees and flowers, perfect for couples. Library is located at the end east of the building. It has lots of books, large, usually used for people studying. Archery club room is in front of the first's strings gymnasium and has a beautiful view. It has wooden floor, but the place is like a garden with a small pond and waterfall in the right side and big rocks for the path. Large open wall with sliding doors, which, when opened, overlooks an open area and a separate building, the matoba which houses a sand hillock and the targets,or called makiwara. Then Aomine-kun showed me the laboratories, the chemistry,biology, and pyhsics are seperated and each has their own room. He reminded me to be careful with the equipments especially in chemistry laboratorium, because it has lots of dangerous chemical liquids. Last is, his favorite skipping and sleeping spot, the rooftop.

"Ahh, I am tired," he said, laying on the ground.

"Me too, but I have a lot of fun with you," I said, laying as well.

"You know, I really love the sky," he said suddenly, making me turning my head to see him.

"The sky is so vast and limitless. Every time I made a dunk or shooted the basketball to the hoop when I was a child, I always saw the sky. I still loved it up until now. I want to jump as high as possible so I could touch the sky," he said, serious.

"And I love the voice I made every time I made a dunk, I felt like destroying the hoop, though I could dunk when I hit twelve since my height wasn't enough back then. But I guess, that's what makes me love basketball so much, I want to play it for the rest of my life,"

"Hey, Nagi. Why don't you join basketball as well? We could play together, that would be awesome," he said , turning his head to me, and now our eyes meet. His eyes are dark blue yet it is filled with joy and happiness. Just like an innocent kid.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. But I couldn't due to some circumstances. I realized this when I watched your match with the second strings yesterday," I said.

"What kind of circumstances?" he asked curiously.

"That's -"

* * *

"Hoo, I get it. When you explained your ability, I could only think one club you would join in the end," he said. I could see a disappointed tone in it.

"I'm really sorry. It's not like I don't want to play with you guys, but—"

"It's okay, I won't force you to join. Anyway, we could still see each other, right?" he said, grinning.

"Yep," I said, smiling to him.

"And some cool stuffs you've got there, you can read Tetsu's movement. That's something I don't hear everyday. I guess you really are an interesting person," said Aomine, followed by a big laugh.

"When you tried hard enough, everything is possible, Aomine-kun. Although, talent comes as an extra," I said.

"You know, I don't want to bring this up, but, it is the first time I heard Akashi called a girl's name with her first name excluding Satsuki," said Aomine-kun.

"Really?" somehow that feeling come again.

"Yeah, he always sounds formal with the others. But with his teammates and people who earns his respect, he always called them with their first names," explained Aomine-kun to me.

"So you mean, Sumi-chan is someone he respects?" I said.

"You can say it like that,"

"By the way, Aomine-kun, I want to ask something, but don't you dare think anything funny,"

"Shoot,"

"Are Sumi-chan and Akashi-senpai, you know, umm..." _Why is it so hard for me to say it?!_

"Nope," replied him casually.

"Hey, I haven't finished talking,"

"You don't have to finish it so I know, but no. I told you right, Sumi can't keep her secrets herself," he said, patting my head softly.

"Thanks, Aho-kun. You could be nice sometimes," I said.

" I am Mr. Nice Guy anyway. Just keep flowing with the pace, don't rush anything, okay? The answer will be known to you later as long as you keep chasing it,"

"That's some wise words you got there, Aho-kun. "

"Could you stop calling me Aho-kun? Che, now I even prefer Aomine-senpai rather than that," said Aomine with a smug.

"Hooo, why don't we try Aomine-sama then? Oh, Aomine-sama, please have mercy on this little me," I said with puppy eyes.

"Yikes, stop it ! That's too dangerous, all right, whatever you want to say,-"

"Yuka" added him.

Maybe it's because the first time I've been called my first name by a boy, but it really makes me go red.

"Shut up, Aomine-kun" I said, looking away from him.

"Aww, are you blushing, ain't that cute, my little Nagi?" he said, trying to pull me to look again at his eyes.

And the time is just right, the bell is ringing, which ended my time with Aomine-kun skip- ah, I mean, venturing the school.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun. I really do enjoy being together with you," I said, standing up.

"Call me anytime, Nagi. I feel comfortable around you too. Not many girls are like you, except Satsuki and Sumi," he said, standing up and ruffling my hair.

"See you, Nagi," he said, waving his hands to me.

"See you, Ahomine-kun!" I said, screaming his new name out loud.

I walk to class again, and glad that my teacher has gone. Tetsumi which sit behind me starting to whisper me.

"Hey, where are you going? You are skipping class for two hours," she said in a low voice and make this funny face.

"Hmm, I am skipping with Aomine-kun," I said.

"Ohooo, next time asked me too, okay?"

"Sure,"

"_I just ask her some time about him,"_ I thought.

* * *

In the afternoon, after school, Haruka-sensei requested me to get one of her teaching books for class three in the library. I ask the librarian where it is, and she tells me go upstairs and look at the left section of library. I do what she says and finding someone I'm not expecting.

Seijuro Akashi is scanning the book with focused eyes. He shows interest to the book he holds. The book is thick, like a dictionary, but has a chinese graven to it. From the looks of it, it is a history book of China. When I keep looking at him, he suddenly recognizes my presence and talk to me.

"Yanagi-san? Coincidence meeting you here," he said, finally closing his books and gazing at me.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-senpai, um- I am just taking a book which Haruka-sensei notified me about. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked back. Oh man, why am I become so nervous?

"Oh, me? Nothing. Since today there is no practice, I just come here to kill time. I don't like crowded place so I choose to be here,"

"By the way, Akashi-senpai, thank you for accompanying me home yesterday, I won't know what I would've done without you," I said, bowing my head.

"It's only a gentleman's duty to aid fair lady in trouble," he said with a smile.

Great. Now I feel hot again on my face.

"So Akashi-senpai, how are your team's doing?" I said, trying to find a topic.

"It is currently great. We are preparing ourselves for the next Interhigh this summer, it would be even better if there is a supporter for us," he said.

"That's great. Supporter? I bet you have hundreds of them, Akashi-senpai, just keep doing your best, I will be cheering later. I promise,"

"A promise it is then," he said, giving his pinky finger for me.

"Yes," I said, entwined my pinky fingers with him.

Somehow this feels nostalgic. I feel I have done this before. A pinky promise. But who? When? I couldn't remember.

"By the way, Akashi-senpai, why do you suddenly leaving yesterday? I thought you could come over first as a sign of appreciation," I said.

"I have some unleft business to do, but I , thank you for your kind offers," he said.

After that, the room is filled with awkwardness. None of us talks, Akashi-senpai puts his book to the shelf and turned to me.

"So, which book, Ki—I mean, Haruka-sensei requested you to get for her?" he asked me.

"Hmm, the book's title is "How to Play with Deadly Toxin", so I guess I should check the chemistry section?"

"I'll help you out," he said, walking ahead of me.

"No, it's alright, Akashi-senpai, I could get it myself," I said, not wanting him to help me more.

"I told you right, it's only a gentleman's duty to aid fair lady in trouble," he said, smiling back at me.

I can feel my face redder by now.

* * *

When I have found the book, the stupid me seems too short to get it at the upper shelf. I tried to reach it many times, jumping, tip-toeing, but still I can't get a grasp on it.

Akashi-senpai leans in and get the book easily from the shelf while handing it to me.

"This is the one, right?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Akashi-senpai,"

But there is something weird here. I thought he only takes the book for me. But what makes me wonder now is why he still leans in and cutting the distance between us.

"Akashi-senpai," I said.

This is not good. At all. For my heart.

"Yanagi-san, tell me, do you know about what happened this morning?" he said. We are so close, I could hear his breathing. My heart is beating right now and I am so wishing to the stars, not letting it be heard by him. For whoever's sake.

"Umm, between you and Sumi-chan?"

"Yes," he said.

"I am so very sorry for my rudeness, Akashi-senpai. I don't mean it like that. But I can't help—"

"But, be curious of what I've said to her?"

"Yes," I said in defeat. My whole image has been shattered. I can't believe I do something so low, to eavesdropped on someone's conversation. I can't look at him now. I am too shallow as a person and as his kouhai. I just want to make a dash and go straight home.

"Turn around,"

"Huh?" I can't believe what I've heard.

"Turn around and look at my eyes, Yanagi," he said. No honorifics for my last name. He grips my arms and turning me, looking at him.

"What do you see?" he asked.

There is a stop before I could answer his question. It's not like I know, but when I looked at his eyes, sure at first, from afar, you feel fear and a great amount of pride. But when in condition like this and we're this "private" ...

"Loneliness," it escaped my mouth fluently.

He smiled. The last thing I would ever expected to happen. And after that, I could hear something. Heartbeats. But this time, it's not just me. Is it him?

"Say my name,"

"What?" again, how could this man always surprises me?

"Say my name,"

"Aka-shi?" I said, confused to his sudden question.

"MY name, not my family name,"

...

...

"Sei-ju-ro," I said, trying to look away from him to hide my embarrassment. I can't believe I said a boy's first name.

"Look into my eyes when you said it,"

As his wish, I look again into his eyes, inhaled deeply and said with a clear tone.

"Sei-juro,"

"Yuka –"

My first name. For crying out loud, is called by him with that voice. It is low and heavy. I could die from blushing too much.

"Yanagi," he finished his sentence and putting his forehead into mine.

"Akashi-senpai?!" I panicked.

"Akashi-kun is fine," he said, finally letting me go, and walk away.

I keep holding the book Haruka-sensei wants, but I could feel my heart beating faster, my cheeks still red and won't go away for a while. I am dizzy and feel happy. So much, I don't know how to describe it. I feel excited, wanting and waiting for another next time with him. But at the same time, I don't want to meet with him. I touched my forehead which bumped into him earlier.

What is this feeling you've made me feel, Akashi-kun?

* * *

A/N : I AM VERY DEEPLY SORRYYY FOR THE LATEE UPDATES WHICH NEARLY TAKE TWO WEEKSS ! ASDIOSAJFJNENFEJ ! I have a three days camp from my school and currently got sunburnt all over my face and arms 0_0 I have to sleep earlier as well to regain my health again. Read and review :P ! Thanks for those who still keep up with me xD


	6. Author's early notes

Recently, I've changed my pen name into Reienzberg, this is YukimeYamikaze minna-san! ^^, just changed it because my friend suggested me using Latin's name rather Japanese's name, and because I think "Yuki" is often used, I tried changing my pen name into this. Only the name changes,the rest is still the same.

Before I continued my chapter, I would like to ask some of you guys,

1. Which one do you want me to used as a "story-telling" POV? First, like my late chapters, or a third chapter, which I will try to work with. Since I got an opinion from an author friend of mine (thanks to feliipsun for this xD check her out! Her avatar fanfictions are great :D) that mainly readers would prefer third POV story. It's not like I don't have writing style, I just want to make my readers feel comfortable and not getting confused reading it

2. If you find something wrong with the story, do point it out! If there's some grammar/mispelling mistakes as well, do point it out. It will help me improving.

3. For some readers, maybe the first five chapters are too slow, because it's just days when Yuka got to school. I do this on purpose, to intoduce the settings and the characteristics I will use for my story.

might get a little twisted in the end, because I am the type that loves to read mystery novels/mangas :).

5. Which one would you guys prefer? One chapter, late updates, with average 3000+ words or one chapter, frequent updates, with less than 2000 words? :D

Please kindly pm me or put the answer in your reviews, thank you ,sorry if I'm already making author's notes like this when I am only in five chapters, but I do this to make my readers enjoy my story xD

Good day everyone!

Love,

Reienzberg


	7. Chapter 6

_Hola :D,I will still be waiting for the opinions. For now, I will be using my usual writing POV and style. Hope you guys like this one ! :D, And I am so sorry if I updated late, one month ,school stuffs __ and I will face mid-term too AAA ! 0_0_

_To Honou no Megami sama : Thanks a lot for your reviews ! *u* I am glad someone said I just need to keep what I've done which means I don't take a wrong step for beginner :') truly thank you from the depths of my heart xD_

* * *

**~*Infinity*~**

**Chapter 6 : Joining Clubs**

It has been two weeks since I have studied in Teikou. I'm glad my mother sent me here,I met awesome and trustworthy friends. Oh, and talking about schools. This week might be a little busy for clubs.

All clubs in Teikou have to post their "advertisement" posters on the hall board. All of the hall board is free to use, but you must report to student council to get your place. First come first serve, if your club comes late, prepare for a corner and tiny spot on the board. Of course, basketball club practically gets the biggest posters since it is Teikou's pride. Yet, the members aren't that enthusiastic about this.

"Oi Satsuki, why is the poster only have our pictures in it? Complete with our serious look and Teikou's uniform," growled Aomine-kun.

"Isn't this captured when we sparred with second strings yesterday,Momo-chin," said Mura-senpai, eating pocky sticks.

"Yes it is, in fact, it is another reason we asked you guys to have a spar battle with them," said Momoi-senpai, busily write off the training menus in her hand.

"Would you guys stop talking and giving me a helping hand? Who in the world order a poster this big anyway? Are we going to held a concert or something?" said Kise-kun, clearly fretful of the other's act.

"Hee? Helping? Oi, Tetsu, go help him, I am too lazy for these things," said Aomine-kun, putting both of his hands to his waist.

"Ahomine-kun, you should help as well," I said to him and taking some glues to stick the posters up.

"Don't mind him, Yuka-chan, he's just good when he's playing basketball, other than that, he is practically useless," said Sumi-chan with underestimated tone, lifting some boxes.

"That's Ahomine-kun for you," I said. I am still curious about Tetsumi and Akashi-kun's relation, but I quickly disregard it since I'm afraid things will turn out bad, I just have to believe in her.

"Hey, what do you mean by useless? Che, okay,I'll help,"

"Here, let me help you, Sumicchi," said Kise-kun, taking some of the boxes Sumi lifted.

"Kise-kun, don't help Sumi when you give all the things to me,"said Kuroko-senpai with straight face as always.

"Nee,Kurokocchi, don't downgrade me in front of these cuties please," said Kise-kun with his puppy look.

They were still arguing whether the posters should be put on left, right, or middle. When Momoi-senpai said that Akashi had ordered them to put it in middle so it has the most viewers and to show the authority basketball team has. When I couldn't reach the top side of the poster, the devil come himself.

First time was in library when I couldn't get a book because of my height, this second time was because the same reason. Akashi-kun helped me stick the poster to hall board and when I turned around, he smiled again at me.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun," I said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Yanagi,"

"... Hey you guys, since when Nagi and Akashi get along well?" said Aomine-kun suddenly.

"How could this happened? Poor Nagicchi," said Kise-kun with fear on his pretty face.

"Nagi-chin, be careful," said Mura-senpai. This time, not munching his pocky.

"It is said that today Sagitarius will have a sudden meeting," continued Midorima-senpai.

All of them had this stern look on their face. It's like seeing a wild animal and a pure human got engaged or something. Though, Akashi-kun kept calm and approached Midorima-senpai.

"Shintaro, come with me to school's radio, today I will be having a meeting in student council regarding first year joining the new clubs,"

"Sure, I ask the president if he had key,"

Both of them went away, leaving me staring at Akashi-kun's back once more without me noticing it.

"Earth to Yuka-chan," she said, while looking into my eyes.

"Hmm, what?"

"Is this some kind of Akashi's syndrome or something? Whenever he left, you always end up stalkering him," said Sumi-chan with a grin across her face.

"Ehh, so it's true?" said Momoi-senpai now with a wider grin than Sumi-chan.

"Geez, you guys," I said helplessly.

"By the way, Yanagi-chan, why don't you join basketball club as well? Sumi-chan also joined and there will be others as well," said Momoi-senpai.

"That's because ..."

* * *

"Akashi, are you sure?"

"About what, Shintaro?"

"About her, Yanagi-san, that is,"

"Are you doubting me?"

"Well, it seems you've taken a liking to her recently."

Akashi chuckled.

"Oh, it's not recently. You will be very surprised how long I've known her, that trait of her hasn't gone completely though,"

"Since apparently you've known her _so well,_ why don't you ask her to join our club?"

"There are times for everything, and her ability won't fit for our match. I can't say the same if she doesn't play, but still Satsuki is better for the job,"

"What kind of ability?"

"Same as mine, only hers ..."

* * *

"You can't really say it's an ability. What I do is solely focus on one thing and I could see every inch of their movements, from how they breath,their blood circulation,sweats,and things like those. From there, I can predict what they will do , how their feelings, and possibly what they are thinking. As such, I could see Kuroko-senpai's movement in previous match. That's how I know what is Kuroko-senpai role in your team,"

Everyone was quiet and stared at me like they didn't believe what I've said. I feared they would take this as a joke. But then ...

"... Is that true, Yuka-chan?" asked Sumi-chan with disbelief look in her eyes.

"It is. My father was the one who found out about it. He loved hunting so he took me with him. I was seven by then, I guess? He gave me a catapult and challenged me if I could shoot an apple from its tree. I was shocked when I was able to do it in my first try. Since then, I loved those kind of activities," I explained to them.

"... Nagicchi loves hunting? I never meet a girl who likes to do those," Kise-kun said.

"But if your ability is like that, you could join basketball team to analyze the enemies, it is very convenient to have one, other than me," Momoi-senpai said.

"Yes, at first, I thought the same, but –"

"Nagi's ability can only allow her to focus on one thing," Aomine-kun continued.

"EH?! How do you know, Aominecchi?!"

"Hehehe, sorry to break it to you, Kise. But we had a really sweeeet time together, right Nagi?" said Aomine-kun with a teasing tone to Kise-kun.

"AHOmine-kun is right. Basketball demands you to focus on all your surroundings, even though it is not in full condition, my ability can't be as a help for you guys. And I don't have any experience playing it," I said.

"Hehe, Aominecchi got scolded by Nagicchi, hmm Ahominecchi?"

"You should stop before I break you, Kise,"

"That's too bad. And here I am, thinking finally I got a friend when I sit on the bench," said Momoi-senpai sadly.

"Then, what club will you join, Yuka-chan?" asked Sumi-chan.

"Given my circumstances, there will be one club fit for my ability and that is ..."

* * *

"Kyuudo? I thought you will ask her to join our club, Akashi," said Midorima.

"Don't be silly. That will only make problems,"

"Problems?"

"At least to me. You never been this curious about one person, Shintaro,"

"That's only because _someone_ here makes me like this,"

"You've been so talkative, now I would be very thankful if you search the key for me, I'll be waiting at the radio room,"

Akashi walked away, leaving Midorima confused.

"_What is going on between them?"_

* * *

"Sumi-chan, I just remembered we got chemistry homework for tomorrow,"

"For real ?! That's my worst subject ever,"

"Let's go to Maji Burger. I'll help you with it," I said, giving her a reasurring smile.

"You're my angel, Yuka-chan" said Sumi-chan, hugging me with a beam smile.

"Maji Burger? Hey let me join," said Aomine-kun with an optimistic smile.

Not until Momoi-senpai broke it by giving him lots of boxes and a devil aura. We went to Maji Burger first, Mura-senpai said they would catch up with us later.

"Hey you guys?"

"What is it, Murasakibara?"

"Do you realize Nagi-chin's ability reminded us of someone else's?"

...

"Nagi-chin's the same as _his eyes_,"

* * *

Before going to Maji Burger, Sumi-chan and I dropped by to a bookstore. Our first plan was finding a new chemistry formula book for studying. Since Sumi-chan had a hard time absorbing Haruka-sensei's lecture.

When I was searching the books, a magazine corner took my interest. I randomized through magazines to find my subscribed fashion magazine, when I saw Kise-kun's photo on the cover.

"Sumi-chan, look what I've got," I said, startled at what I've found.

"Hmm? This month's cover of Zunon Boy is him again?" asked Sumi-chan.

"What do you mean by again? He is a model? How come I just know about this today?"

"What are you talking about? You've been in this school for two weeks and you don't know him working as a model? I mean, come on, what's the fuss over girls around us about him if he is not, well, this popular?"said Sumi-chan with high intonation.

"He sure is good-looking, but then again, I never thought of him as a real one,"

"But he doesn't start his career recently, it's already been a year and a half, I think?"

"Sumi-chan, are you sure you're not one of his fangirls?" I said.

We paid for our chosen books and went straight to Maji Burger. I helped Sumi-chan with her homework. I am glad she seemed to understand the lesson quickly and could do the essay without asking too much help. Apparently, Aomine-kun was also taught by Momoi-senpai while the others were taught by Akashi-kun alone.

Yes,alone.

He is also that smart, huh? Totally my ...

"Oi, Yuka-chan, where are you looking at?" said Sumi-chan, elbowing me.

"Hmm? Nowhere," I said, turning my head to another direction.

"Hehe, do you really like him that much?" said Sumi-chan, slurping her chocolate milkshake.

"No, I couldn't place it like that, I mean we still haven't known each other at all," I said, this time, with a pain feeling.

"But it's okay, Seijuro-kun doesn't usually accept people that fast, you know,"

"Seijuro-kun?" I asked, surprised how friendly she called Akashi-kun.

"We know each other since brother got into basketball team, he always asked me to join them in basketball practice, so I observed them to know their skills and sometimes they bring along another people to play with, so I knew him kinda long too and he helped me a lot too"

"I see," I said.

"Oh, but it's not like what you're thinking, we don't have any kind of feelings towards each other, you don't have to worry,"

"Yes,"

...

"WAIT, SUMI-CHAN, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!" I shouted, blushing furiously while doing so.

"Ahaahahahah ! Yuka-chan is so easy to tease, you're like a blank page,"

"That's the first time someone actually said I am easy to understand," I said.

"But hey, it's okay, at least you still have a chance, unlike me,"she said suddenly, depressed.

"Huh? Unlike you?" I asked with confusion.

I didn't know what she was thinking at that moment, but I'm sure she was sighing towards the group with Generation of Miracles and Momoi-senpai.

* * *

The next day, every clubs had announced they would have an entry test for each students. This was done so they could evaluate each student's competent and will. Sumi-chan knew I was nervous for my kyuudo's test so she whispered good luck for me and hugged me from behind again.

I had learnt and memorized kyuudo's basic skills and states, but since the club was closed due to the upcoming test, I couldn't practice it. We don't have the targets in my house, either. Even though, we have large field for me practicing. And not to think, this was my first-hand on kyuudo. Such a great risk I took.

Aomine-kun and Kise-kun was rooting for me as well with Sumi-chan had a hard time controlling their excited behaviour for me.

I was given a small lecture and example on how to use the bow or _yumi_, how to breath and be calm when drawing the string of the bow, how to focus your mind for the target.

Finally, my name was called and I chose a medium-sized yumi. The vice-captain told me to be composed of myself and not to think about anything else but the target. I inhaled deeply and focusing my eyes to the target, I drew the strings and the arrow to my length and once I had the target on my eyes, I released my arrow.

... As I thought, it didn't hit. I was sighing in defeat when I realized that I wouldn't be accepted into this club anymore. When I turned my head back, everyone seemed to be quiet and amazed by my arrow.

"... Is this your first time holding a bow?" the Vice-President said.

"Umm, yes. I'm sorry if my ability is not good enough," I said.

"... For real? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT WAS AWESOME!," the Captain shook my shoulder with wide smile.

"Eh? But it missed,"

"What missed? Us? Missing recruiting a prodigy like you? No way, that must be talent, no amateur can even hit the target near the center zone if it's their first time," the Captain said cheerfully.

I looked at my arrow and it was a quarter of the diameter from the center zone.

"You're accepted. What's your name, newbie? I am Shinsou Narumi, captain of kyuudo," he said, giving his hand to me.

"I'm Yuka Yanagi, it's great to join this club. I hope I could be of use and assistance to all of you," I said, rejoining my hand to his.

I never thought I will be accepted in kyuudo club, in my first time, no less. I was so excited going here from next week. After a little information from Captain, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun approached me and congratulated me.

"Oi, Nagi, you said you never touch a bow before," Aomine-kun said.

"That was cool, Nagicchi, I want you even more now," Kise-kun said.

"Yuka-chan is so beautiful when you pulled the bow," Sumi-chan said with blink in her eyes.

"It's my first time, really,"I said, making peace sign to them.

"Oh, is it my time already?" asked Sumi-chan.

"Hmm? Akashi-cchi told us to go in time, right, Aomine-cchi?"

...

"Aomineeeecccchhhiiii! Don't leave me alonee ! Akashicchiii gonna kill me for sureee!" said Kise-kun sprinting towards the gymnasium.

"I'll go first,Yuka-chan, you can watch us when you're done,"said Sumi-chan, walking calmly towards the gym, a complete opposite of what Kise-kun had done.

"Good luck with yours,Sumi-chan!" I shouted.

* * *

When I arrived at the gymnasium, all GOM had gathered and standing between the head coach and head coach was calling each of their names and their seemed no one entered the first string immediately again, unlike GOM. They really are a miracle.

I approached Sumi-chan who was sitting on the bench. There are two other girls beside us. They looked at us sternly. But I ignored them.

"Hey Sumi-chan, how's your test?" I asked.

"Hmph, as if that girl even need a test? She joined the club immediately," one of the girl said.

"So unfair, I wonder what has she done to accomplish that?" the other girl replied.

"Maybe,doing something dirty? Ew!" the girl said that while sticking her tongue.

"You can go in if you "bribe" the captain, righttt?"

"Oh yeah, if you know what I mean by "bribe"!"

Then both of them laughed so hard,they echoed through the gym. When I wanted to stand up, Sumi-chan had already done it first and walked towards them while clenching both of her fists.

"What the hell do you know about me? I'm so sorry to inform you that I am not that low to be a manager by just how I look, unlike two girls who were trying so hard to get stupid attention from the school's idols and joining this club just to be surrounded by these hotshots," said Sumi-chan, folding her arms and looked down while talking to them.

"You..!" the girl standed up and reached for Sumi-chan's collar.

"Hey, stop it!" said a familiar male voice.

Akashi-kun.

"What are you doing?" he said. Sound of icy cold tone was heard.

"Ah, I'm sorry Akashi-senpai, but we still couldn't accept the fact that she doesn't need to do anything and immediately acknowledged as assistant manager for this club," said the girl sweetly.

"Oh? You doubt her skill then?" said Akashi-kun, arching his eyebrows.

"That's not exactly what we meant, but.. I guess we did, a little," said the girl, staring sharply at Sumi-chan.

"Alright then, let's settle this, if she couldn't prove herself to fit in, both of you will be admitted immediately as assistant managers," he said.

"Really?" both of them had stars in their eyes.

"Yes, but if she could, both of you won't be allowed to step in this gymnasium any longer, do you hear me?" he said. Giving shivering stare to the girls whom had been very scared now.

"Tetsumi, I want you to watch the new second strings practicing and tell me the usual things," Akashi-kun said.

"Sure," Sumi-chan picked a paper board and made her way to the second string members.

The girls were following Sumi-chan and leaving me and Akashi-kun again.

"So I heard you were accepted to kyuudo?" he said.

"Yes, I was. Although I was very nervous at that moment," I said.

"Congratulations, don't forget to come every week,okay, Shinsou might be like that, but he is another friend I respect," he said.

"Alright Akashi-kun. By the way, what is the usual things you want from Sumi-chan?"

"Watch it yourself will make it more interesting," he smiled.

* * *

Sumi-chan sat on the bench and looked at the second string members. She wrote a diagram of the court and members while writing small words next on them.

"Akashi-kun," she called.

"You're done? Tell me,"

"Okay. From my sight, no one is still qualified to be the first string members because their body is still low on stamina and muscles, their skills haven't been that polished yet and their unique skills haven't showed up as well. Are they practicing lay-ups recently? Because their legs are a little tight from last week. Oh, the player on the farthest left of court is kinda good, he must have done push-ups every night because his abdomen is well-made. And the player in the middle of the court has the potential of becoming second string permanent member for basketball match, because he has good skills and social-life,making him easy to be obeyed by his fellow teammates, he is socially friendly, right Satsuki-nee-chan?"

"Absolutely true, Tetsu-chan," said Momoi-senpai, giving Sumi-chan a thumb up.

"So? Any objections of her?" Akashi-kun said to the girls.

Both of them were looking with each other and they bowed and said sorry so many times, feeling ashamed of what they've done. They left the gymnasium after Akashi-kun told them again about the deal.

"Sumi-chan, I never know you have an analyzing skill like that," I said in awe.

"Hehe, that's my trump card," she said, hugging me again.

When the basketball practice ended, we all planned go to convenience store to get some popsicles.

Suddenly,Akashi-kun grabbed my hand and said,

"I will borrow Yanagi right now, you guys could head home first," he said and taking me to another direction different from them. They were so surprised by Akashi's actions, they couldn't even say a word.

But I was more surprised ... and curious.

Where will you take me this late?!

* * *

A/N : Fiuh, so long after I completed this, I wrote this little by little because I don't have much time for writing stories. Anyway, RnR ;)!


	8. Chapter 7

_Welcome back everyone! xD I've been really addicted making cliffhanger on the end of story *u* so forgive me if it makes you curious LOL! __Blame my school because of the SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE! So many assignments, you'll feel them when you're third year like me. They made us worked like slaves. Kill me my readers, this chapter is only a filler :'). Do check my one-shot of Aomine x Momoi titled "I Do"_

* * *

**~*Infinity*~**

**Chapter 7**** : Tofu Soup**

I wonder where would he take me ? It's already night and I bet Sebastian was worried sick at home. But somehow, I don't have the courage to suddenly pull out my hands from him and excused myself. I thought maybe it was a bit strange for Akashi-kun to do this kind of thing since the look on other's faces were extremely shocked. Don't tell me he will...? Never mind. Akashi-kun is not that kind of person.

When I was deep in thought, Akashi-kun's voice brought me back.

"Do you want to make a stop somewhere?" he asked.

Actually I wanted to reject his offer when suddenly my stomach growls.

...Damn, why now stomach? You ruined my character already !

"Puh ..." Akashi-kun made a fist in front of his mouth while restraining something.

Eh?

"Ahahahahahhaa ! Oh my, this is exactly why I said we need to stop somewhere,"

Right now, I cursed myself for not having lunch even though Mura-senpai had told me to. Still, I guess it's alright since I could see Akashi-kun's laughing manner.

"I'm sorry, but,-"

"It's a habit of yours right? If you are nervous, you don't eat anything, will ramen do favor to you?"

He still held my hand and guided me to a nearby ramen shop. How could Akashi-kun knew that side of mine? I never showed it to anyone ever since I was in Teikou. When I was imagining the scenario, a strong miso aroma fillled my breath.

The ramen shop Akashi-kun had visited with me was not like what I had expected. It was your usual ramen shop with the square top banners as its "door" with a "WELCOME" carpet written in Japanese. It was medium-sized with some chairs and tables. We took seats in front of the ramen chef to order our food. Interesting enough, the shop's nuance is fit for me. Not too noisy, not too I was looking at the menu, a man in his thirties came from the staff's room.

"Long time no see, Sei-san," he said with a serene smile.

"Long time no see, Dou-san," Akashi-kun replied back with a slight nod.

Akashi-kun and the ramen chef must know each other for a while if they were like that. Maybe his loyal customer? Akashi-kun said to order what I want, but still, I felt a little embarassed eating in front of him, ramen to that extent.

My choice was handed down to shio ramen because that's what Kaa-san would always pick when we went eating ramen. The chef ramen went straight making the noodle, cutting the ingredients, slicing the pork, and brewing the soup. Miso's aroma suddenly changed into a clear chicken and fish soup.

Dou-san specially handed the bowl of ramen to me himself, saying "do enjoy" while smiling to me.

Akashi-kun, on the other hand, was enjoying his tofu soup. I was actually surprised to find him only eat that. From the rumor, Akashi-kun is described as a wealthy, some sort of artistocrat family so perhaps he only eat high-class meals. But to see, Akashi-kun ate tofu soup.

"You don't order anything else, Akashi-kun?"

"This will suffice. And we are here to begin with because the sound of your stomach needs to be refilled,"

I was at a loss of word and choked on my shio soup.

"Sorry," I said, feeling embarassed.

After I finished my meal, Akashi-kun bowed to Dou-san and waved him goodbye. Dou-san also only smiled and told us to come back again sometime. Strange enough, when I paid for my meals, Dou-san rejected it, saying since I'm Akashi-kun's friend, it's a sign of courtesy for the first time. Although I was quite perplexed by what it meant, Akashi-kun quickly disregard the topic and took me home.

We walked through the street and lights of night, many people were busy coming back from work. I never came home this late so usually it was never this crowded. Kinda hard to mark off my way to go home. I am 100% sure if I were to go home alone, I would be lost.

...Hold on, is that the reason why Akashi-kun accompanied me ?

"Yanagi, could you give me your hand? This place is so crowded, it won't do if you were to get lost," he said, extended his right hand to me.

I took his right hand, it felt so warm. Was boy's hand always be this big? I wondered. We walked in silence, crossing people, who staring at us. Maybe we did look like "that" since Akashi-kun held my hand.

In front of my house, I rang the bell. Exactly when Akashi-kun would take his leave, Sebastian approached us with a very concerned look.

"Milady, where have you been all this time? Your cell phone wouldn't be reached no matter how many times I've called, I have to call your card operator to find your cell phone is dead. I've been trying to contact you through your school, but they said you were already going back, I was so worried, if you weren't coming back home for the next five minutes, I would have sent our securities to find you, in land and air," he said, shaking my shoulders.

I tried to calm him down, Sebastian is already like my own guardian, I knew it was wrong to make him anxious like this.

"Forgive me, Sebastian. But I could safely get home at night, next time I promise I will take good care of myself and bring an extra charger for my cellphone,"

"Milady should really do it, if not I don't know what to do with my life," he said, giving a puppy look on me which always done if I did something bad. Damn.

"Excuse me,"

Akashi-kun's voice stole Sebastian's gaze towards him. Then there was silence.

...

...

...

Ain't this awkward? Shouldn't this be the first time they met? Then why I felt I had reunited old nemesis. I didn't know how to place it. I felt they had known each other somewhere...

"Are you by any chance Milady's friend? Thank you for having guided her home safely, there's no way we could express our gratitude to you," Sebastian said while bowing his head and body posture deeply. An attitude that one will give to someone they truly respect and fear.

"It is my pleasure to deliver Yanagi safely where she belongs, now if you would excuse me, I need to go back as well,"

" Wouldn't you stay here for a while to rest? I would prepare some tea and snacks for taking our lady home," Sebastian said, smiling as always.

Akashi-kun declined Sebastian's offer politely before he turned back and walked away from , Kaa-san appeared and hugged me. She saw Akashi-kun's figure before he completely faded out.

"Is that young man ,the one who has escorted you back home?" Kaa-san asked me.

"Yes, Kaa-san, his name is,-"

"Milady, I have prepared your hot bath and dinner inside, it will not be good for your health to remain outside at this hour," Sebastian said, bowing his body in front of me.

* * *

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Aijin-sama?"

"Who would have ever thought their meeting was this fast. I haven't prepared myself," Azusa Yanagi said.

"It's alright,Aijin-sama. You could trust on him, after all he is,-"

"Yes, Sebastian. I know,"

_I know._

* * *

The next day, I had cooking class. My worst subject ever. And my sensei didn't make my subject any easier.

"Okay class, now you have to make dishes with the theme of "What would you cook for the one you love?", you have one and a half hour to make it and of course don't forget the beverages, START!" sensei rang the bell as a sign that our lesson had began.

What would I make? I had no idea. Hmm, for whom? A red-haired boy with beautiful gold and red eyes with handsome face structures. Oh, and his smiling face?

"Yuka-chan, why are your face getting red all of a sudden?"

"Eh, Sumi-chan? Nothing wrong," I said, smiling awkwardly to her.

Stop it, my stupid fantasy! Anyway, I'd decided to make dishes for Kaa-san, that way I could concentrate more and hopefully not spilling anything on the floor. Since it's for Kaa-san, traditional dishes is the only way to go. Shiitake hotpot seems alright and it's not that hard.

When I busily picked my ingredients, I spotted fresh blocks of tofu in the water container. Again, I thought Akashi-kun immediately because that was his food yesterday. Unconciously, I picked a block of tofu and placed it on my cooking table.

The shiitake hotpot was taught by Miteki-san, in case I was stranded in the mountain and don't know what to eat. I boiled the water first and put the shiitake mushroom in the pot. While waiting for it to be cooked, I chopped the vegetables and enokitake mushroom. The spices which I knew and won't be labeled as "poisonus" were put into the pot along with the rest of the ingredients. I saw the tofu and cut it into small pieces. Then, a wonderful strong aroma hit my nose.

"Sumi-chan, what are you cooking? It smells so good," I said, looking beside me.

"Emm, beef teriyaki. I wonder if they will fit into the burgers,"

"Burger? Teriyaki burger?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. And I made some vanilla milkshakes for my brother as well, would you like to try some?"

"Sure, I bet they're good since it is you," I said to Sumi-chan who now is frying the beef like a professional chef.

It's so good if I could cook like her. I didn't have any confidence in my cooking skill. Especially to strengthen taste like Sumi-chan's cooking. So I ended up making normal dishes that only requires you to wait until they are done.

While the hotpot was being boiled as one. I glanced at the small pieces of tofu. Then, I took a fried pan and frizzled them a little before putting them in a small pot and adding some soy sauce and salt. The tofu soup really reminded me a lot of Akashi-kun.

Afterclass, Sumi-chan's teriyaki burger got the most ranked amongst us, I expected nothing less though. How come she cooked it really juicy and tasty? I haven't checked mine, but sensei told me it's not bad. We took our cooking home.

The tofu soup? I kept it for myself, since I bet Sumi-chan would ask me why I seperated the tofu differently from the rest of the soup.

Afterschool, Sumi-chan invited me to her club. When we got there, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun currently were having one on one.

"Aomineee-kun!" shouted Sumi-chan, extending her hand, showing a cloth-wrapped lunch box.

"Huh? What is it, Sumi" shouted Aomine-kun, still blocking Kise-kun's way.

"Oi, Aominecchi, if Kuro-chan talked to you, at least look at her,"

"Don't even try, Kise, you won't get anywhere," he smirked, stealing the ball from the blonde player and performed a beautiful dunk.

"Ahh, sound of the net, I like it, Aomine-kun," Tetsumi said, approaching both players.

"Stop calling me Aomine-kun, Sumi, it's really gross!" he said, patting the teal-haired girl's head and messed up her hair.

"Hey, if you do that again, you won't get anything out of this!" Tetsumi held the lunch box in fron of Aomine's face.

"You cooked again? Uwooo! This smell...," he sniffed the lunchbox.

"If you think you can eat before practice, I will tripled your training, Daiki,"

Akashi-kun appeared, holding a basketball in his hands. He took Tetsumi's lunchbox and gestured her to sit beside Momoi-senpai which she gladly did. Akashi-kun gave Aomine-kun another stare before Aomine-kun went back to the court.

"Yanagi? Where's yours?" he asked, opening widely his palm to me.

"Where's what, Akashi-kun?"

"Your lunchbox, you also cooked, and sensei told you, you could take it home, right?"

It was not a question. Despite he asked me for the confirmation, he made it sounded like a statement. I gave up. I timidly took my own lunchbox and gave it to him.

"Wasn't there another?" he asked suddenly, feeling bizzare just because holding one.

"Akashi-kun, about this training menu, ah, sorry, did I bother anything?" Momoi-senpai asked him.

"No. Let me take a look,"

With that, I quickly took a seat beside Tetsumi who was making lines and curves on the board.

* * *

After the practice was over, everyone panted and grasped for their breath. Even though Akashi-kun said he will tripled Aomine-kun's menu, he really did. And now, he was nearly dead. Kuroko-senpai also fainted near Aomine-kun. Sumi-chan did say his brother doesn't have that much stamina despite being one of the GOM.

Talking about Sumi-chan, why did she join basketball club and not cooking club?

"Oh? Because I love basketball the most, Yuka-chan. And I want to support my brother in his last year,"

Still, I felt it was kind of vague. There's a lot of things bothering me which I didn't know anything at all. But they made it so natural for me not to know.

Suddenly Aomine-kun risen up from his slumber and pleaded to Sumi-chan.

"Oi, Sumi, can you open up yours? Pleaseeee?"

"Daiki, have you not learn your lesson yet?"

Akashi-kun gave Tetsumi's lunchbox to Murasakibara who opened it up and smelled the aroma.

"As expected of Kumi-chin, your cooks never changed," he said while drolling a little.

Kumi? Tetsumi Kuroko? What a strange way to address her, but since it's Mura-senpai after all, it was normal. Everyone gathered around Mura-senpai and began to eat Tetsumi's beef teriyaki.

"Wuoh, you're really good at this, Sumicchi, as expected of Kurokocchi's sister!" Kise-kun said in delight.

"Did you cook this for me, Sumi?" said Aomine-kun, stuffing his mouth.

"No, Aho. And start chewing your food, it's gross seeing it like that,"

Even Midorima-senpai ate peacefully.

"Is that vanilla milkshake, Tetsumi?" asked Kuroko-senpai.

"Uh-huh , I made this specially for you, big bro!"

"Aww, I also had cooking class today. But after my sensei tasted my cooking, she sabotaged it for her own. I couldn't give them to Tetsu-kun," said Momoi-senpai, pouting.

The rest of GOM's faces were like "Thank-goodness-sensei-for-doing-that-or-else-some one-gonna-die".

It made me even discouraged. Seeing them like that.

Exactly then, Akashi-kun opened mine and stared inside.

"Shiitake hotpot?" he said, unwarapping the alumunium foil.

"Umm yes," I said.

Then, Mura-senpai came up and saw my cooking.

"Nagi-chin also made some? I wanna try~," he said in his childish tone.

He took a sip and his response was peculiar enough.

He stared blankly and was very quiet.

...

What happened?

"Eh? Nagicchi also cooks? Let me try," said Kise-kun.

He took a sip and his response was the same as Mura-senpai.

The rest of GOM also tried and there was silence. Even Tetsumi,Momoi-senpai, and Akashi-kun were quiet.

...

"I... I didn't put poison in there," I said, breaking the silence.

"We know, Nagicchi," said Kise-kun suddenly.

"Then why are all of you quiet all of a sudden?"

...

"Yuka-chan," Tetsumi turned her body so she was face on face with me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't want to offend you, but.."

"But?"

"... You know, this _thing_ is still more edible than Satsuki's" said Aomine-kun, still surprised after eating my cook.

"Aomine-kun," said Momoi-senpai, slapping his back.

"Nagi-san," even Kuroko-senpai now talking seriously with me.

What's with all of this?

"Nee, Nagi-chin~,"

"What is it Mura-senpai?"

"How could you cook shiitake hotspot when there's so many ingredients, but it really feels tasteless,"

...

Evidently, so that's why they're all been so quiet.

"Umm, Nagicchi, I,-"

"Ryouta, be quiet," Akashi-kun said, I mean, ordered him to.

Now the king himself had spoken up, every single person in the gym once again filled with dead silence.

When I want to look up, Akashi-kun's hands already above my head.

"Next time,"

"Huh?"

"Cook again, next time, you'll improve," he said, patting my head.

I couldn't believe he comforted me. And I guess, everyone else also doesn't believe it. Akashi-kun has this side of him. I felt happy to be told like that. From here, my face all flushed in bright red while Momoi-senpai and Sumi-chan giggling to each other.

"All right, minna-san, thank you for today, let's go home!" Momoi-senpai clapped her hands.

When all people had gone,there were only both of us. I felt so nervous and also going to go back, when Akashi-kun stopped me.

"Give me your second one," he said.

"What second, Akashi-kun?"

"You put another in seperate container,right? I want to eat it,"

I was so dumbfounded by his words. How could he see through everything?

"But this one could be more,-"

"Just give it to me, I'm the one who eat it so I'm the one who decide," Akashi-kun cut me.

I grabbed my second container and gave it to Akashi-kun. He opened the lid and ...

"Tofu soup?"

"Umm, yeah, since I saw blocks of tofus,"

Suddenly he smirked. I felt more and more embarassed. He is so handsome when he is like that.

He took a sip.

Second sip.

Third sip.

Until there was no more left.

"Umm, Akashi-kun, you don't have to force yourself," I said.

"Does it look like I force myself?" he asked. His eyes looked back at mine.

"You know, Yanagi. I'm happy," he said.

"Why?"

"Because yesterday I ate tofu soup and someone here remembered it clearly," he said, now playfully grinning at me.

I was at total loss of words. That really caught me off guard. I felt so many butterflies flying on my stomach now. What is this feeling?

"It's my favorite,the tofu soup, it's good," he said, standing up.

"Let's go home? I'll bring you home," he said, taking my hand again.

We walked throught the night of sky and letting the stars above watching us.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N : Well folks ! Next chapter will be about kyuudo and the captain, Shinsou Narumi, since he hasn't gotten any familirization yet :D Could you forgive this little author because of the one month late update ;;)? *got chopped*


End file.
